Spring talks
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: It is spring and three nations come together in Ba Sing Se to work on a definite peace treaty. But things are not as easy as everyone wishes it was and not everyone agrees with each other... Sequel to On the ice'. Contains Kataang, Sukka and Maiko.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Author's notes:**__ This story takes place in the spring after Zuko's coronation, but before the Gaang visiting the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se. Actually, the meeting in Jasmine Dragon is in the spring after the Comet's arrival and the defeat of Ozai in my personal timeline. This story builds on the stories "The price of peace", "Foundations of a city" and "On the ice". It would be extremely helpful to read those fics first. _

Spring talks

By Eva aka Pinkfox

"What's going on there?" Aang frowned at the cluster of people at one corner of the catamaran he could see through the window. He, Katara and Sokka were seated in a small cabin, reviewing proposed amendments to the peace treaty from the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe.

Katara looked up from the scrolls she was studying and also frowned. "I have no idea." She stood up and headed to the small window. "It looks like someone is angry?"

Sokka joined her at the window. "What now?" He sighed.

Aang also joined them. "Let's check it out. I think we are due for a break anyway."

Together they left the small cabin and headed over to where everyone was standing around. Hakoda and Pakku were glowering at a small girl dressed in a blue parka. She was trembling and fat tears dripped down her cheeks.

Aang gently pushed his way forward, followed by Katara. "Oef!" Suddenly the little girl flung her arms around his waist and burst out in noisy sobs, burying her head in his robe. Aang instinctively wrapped his arms around her before he looked down. "Miki? What are you doing here?"

Miki didn't reply and only buried her head deeper in Aang's robe. Aang took a moment to sit down on the wooden deck and maneuvered her to sit in his lap, her head tucked away in the crook of his neck and his hand rubbing reassuringly down her back. Then he looked up. "What is going on here?"

"We found here tucked away in a corner of supply room." One of the warriors stated. "We brought her back up and called for Chief Hakoda and Master Pakku."

"She stowed away?" Katara exclaimed. "But we have been at sea for almost two weeks. We are almost in Ba Sing Se."

Aang turned his attention to Miki. "Miki, calm down." He gently shushed her and pried her head out of his robe. When she had calmed down, he asked: "Why did hide on the ship, Miki?"

Miki peeked up at him through the curtain of dark hair before her eyes. "I wanted to come with you. Tikaani and the other boys said they were going to hurt me when you and Katara left because it was my fault they had to learn healing also. And Master Pakku and Chief Hakoda and everyone else also went away."

Aang sighed. "It would have been okay, Miki. I asked Bato to keep an eye on them so they wouldn't hurt you. Your mom and dad are must be very worried."

She shook her head firmly. "I left a note that I was going to Ba Sing Se with you. They know where I am. I took some food with me and I slept with Appa so I would stay warm."

"There is no way we can send you back now. We will send your parents a hawk to tell them you are here. But you should have come to one of us after Tikaani told you that, Miki, instead of stowing away. You will have plenty of chores to do and I want to see no bending until we reach Ba Sing Se. Is that understood, Miki?" Hakoda finally spoke up sternly.

Miki once more hid most of her face in Aang's robe, but her voice was clear when she replied: "Yes, Chief Hakoda."

"Now we have to see where you can stay. The cabins are full…" Hakoda thought quickly.

"We can share a hammock, Chief Hakoda." Ty Lee skipped forward.

Hakoda looked at the former circus acrobat. "Are you sure, Ty Lee?"

"Of course. It is only for a few days." She held her hand out to Miki. "Come Miki, let's find you a bath, some clean cloths and hot meal. Then we will see if what chores you can do."

Aang gently urged her to accept Ty Lee's hand and watched as the little water bender left with the Kyoshi Warrior.

* * *

Katara watched as Aang buried his face in his hands after reading the same scroll for the umpteenth time. Softly she walked till she stood behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. Feeling the rock hard muscles there, Katara started to massage them softly. Aang groaned and let his head fall on his arms. Katara didn't say anything, but just continued loosening up his shoulders.

When most of the knots had loosened up, she removed her hands and sat next to Aang, tracing the arrow on his head. "You want to tell what it is on that scroll that has you wound up like this?"

Aang looked up. "A faction in the Earth Kingdom is demanding that I either take Azula's bending away, like I did with Ozai, or that I sign an execution order that forces Zuko or me to take care of it. They are being very… stubborn… Saying that they have already been very forgiving to the Fire Nation and saying that they then at least can have the satisfaction of seeing her either dead or powerless… There are others that agree… I don't know what to do…"

Katara listened quietly. "What is Zuko's reaction to all of this? She is in his custody."

"He doesn't know yet how far they are willing to go. I know he still hopes she will be able to heal and redeem herself... And I am not exactly sure how to tell him…"

Katara nodded thoughtfully. "I was afraid of this… I have spent some time looking into this. Legally they don't have a paw to stand on when it comes to demanding her execution. All agreed to abide by the treaty of Huang Dong and it forbids extradition or execution for the legally insane. Also, Avatar Hinotaka has forbidden execution for the legally insane in every circumstance. What they can cause trouble, is the discussion if Azula is truly legally insane."

Aang sat up, his face clearing up now they were actively searching for a solution. "She is still completely catatonic from what I heard last."

Katara nodded. "I know. According to a panel of doctors and healers from the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes she is totally crazy…" Aang threw her look and Katara sighed. "Aang, if it was up to me, something would be done to declaw Azula… permanently. She terrifies me. But I also know that is not what you and Zuko want, so I will help you to find a balance between your ideals and my dream of a… declawed Azula."

Aang smiled faintly. "Thanks Katara."

Katara smiled back. "This is why I wrote to Yugoda, asking her to come. She is a far more experienced healer then I am and if there are questions I will suggest for Yugoda to lead another panel to review Azula's status…" Katara hesitated, moving closer to Aang and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "But what I don't completely understand is why you're so… hesitant about taking away Azula's bending. Is it because you're afraid she will overwhelm you?"

Aang shuddered and leaned into her. "No that's not it. I think I can handle her. But I don't want to feel her. Something of Ozai is still there… like something you can't wash off. I don't want Azula there also. I will do it if I have to, but not if she isn't a threat…" Aang shuddered once more and Katara pulled him close, tenderly kissing the crown of his head.

* * *

General How was in the harbor to receive them. Aang stood on the bow of the catamaran dressed in his formal robes, flanked by Katara in one of her formal silk outfits and Sokka in a set of formal tunic and pants. Suki stood just behind them in full Kyoshi Warrior get-up. Many of the passengers stared at the walls of Ba Sing See which could be seen in the distance.

Big ropes were tossed down the wharf and when the ship was safely moored, the gangway was let down. Aang was the first to leave the ship followed by Katara, Sokka and Suki. Hakoda and the other members of the Council came closely after them.

General How bowed. "Avatar Aang, Lady Katara, Lord Sokka and Commander Suki… welcome back to Ba Sing Se."

All four bowed back and Katara spoke: "Thank you General How. I believe you have met most of the members of the Southern Water Tribe Council, except for a few. This is Mistress Kanna, representative of the women of the South and my grandmother, and Mistress Nauja, Keeper of Memories and representative of the women of the North."

General How bowed again. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se. I am General How, leader of the Council of Five. May I escort you to the litters? There are also ostrich horses if you prefer." He offered his arm to Kanna and escorted her to the nearest litter, Nauja following and assisted them both in the litter.

Hakoda turned to give some orders to the remaining warriors about unloading the ship and the people who would go directly to Ba Sing quickly divided themselves over the litters and ostrich horses. It was pure chaos for a moment, but fifteen minutes later the procession was underway.

Appa lumbered in front of everyone, Katara and Aang seated easily on his back with a nervous Miki with them. Suki, Sokka, Hakoda and General How were directly behind them on ostrich horses. Most of the councilors followed, also on ostrich horses, with only Kanna and Nauja using a litter. Ty Lee rode at the back, just before the marching contingent of Earth Kingdom soldiers that accompanied General How.

* * *

Suki sighed as she sat down her bag on the bed in her room. "Thank the spirits that's over." They had just been formally received by the Earth King, the Council of Five and the Council of Advisors, meaning that there had been lots of long, boring speeches and singing each other's praises of which only a small part had been really meant. She looked up when she heard a faint sound behind her, to find Sokka leaning in the door opening. "I don't suppose that Councilor Henei was the one managed to make you fall asleep when you lost that bet with Aang."

"As a matter of fact he was the one." Sokka frowned and surveyed her face. "Tired?"

"Not really. Just fuzzy from all the talking. Was there something you want?" Suki raised her eyebrow questioningly.

Sokka pushed off and headed to the bed. "What do you think I want?" He asked, his fingers trailing her over cheek.

Suki ignored his advances and just frowned at him. "Sokkaaaa…." She growled.

"Fine, fine…" Sokka said with a sign. "I just came to tell you we are having diner in the Jasmine Dragon this evening. Mai and Zuko arrived this morning."

Suki's face lighted up. "Really? I've been looking forward to seeing everyone again."

"I thought you would like the news." Sokka smiled knowingly. "We are meeting in the main hall at half past five."

"I'll be there. Now go…" Suki shooed him away. "I want to take a bath."

"I could join you?" Sokka wiggled his eyebrows.

"Out!"

* * *

"Zuko!" Aang burst out in laughter when the exited water bender bounced away from him to hug the surprised Fire Lord.

"It is good to see again, Katara." Zuko said with a smile on his face when he pulled away from her. Katara grinned back and moved on to Mai.

The future Fire Lady scowled when Katara hugged her also, but she couldn't hide the firm grip she had on the young water bender. "It's been a while."

Katara nodded. "Zuko hasn't sent you running yet?" she asked teasingly. "Not too bored yet?"

"Far from it, actually. Zuko is absolutely not… boring…" Mai said haughtily. But at Katara's twinkling eyes, she allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

Aang in the meantime had exchanged quick hugs with Zuko and was now attempting to catch up with him, though hindered somewhat by a twittering Momo who was vying for the fire bender's attention. Finally Aang handed Zuko some berries he had on him. "Maybe he'll calm down a bit now."

Zuko raised his hand to pet Momo and held up the berries before him. Momo quickly grabbed the berries and hurried of to a corner to protect his loot. "It wasn't me who he was interested in, just the chance for more food."

"I'm sure he will be back later." A painful punch to his bicep and a shout of 'Twinkletoes' had him looking over his shoulder. "Hello Toph. Done with chasing of councilors for now?"

The blind earth bender wiggled her eyebrows. "I'll stop when they start acting normal… And we agreed: no politics tonight!"

"Okay, Toph. I'll remember." Aang sighed and quickly pulled Toph in a brief hug before she could protest. "You ready for your rematch with Bumi?"

"Always." Toph rubbed her hands in anticipation. "He's going down."

"Let's see that first. When I spoke to him, he was most assured of this victory." Iroh cut in, entering with a tray of cups and a pot of tea in his hands.

"Phaw." Toph just dismissed Iroh's words. "He Snoozles. Finally pulled yourself away from the beewasp-hive?" She gestured to where Katara, Suki, Mai and Ty Lee had started catching up enthusiastically, completely with the occasional squeal from Ty Lee and dour glare from Mai.

"They're not that bad." Sokka defended himself weakly. Toph just snorted.

"Would you like some tea?" Iroh had poured the cups and was now going around with his tray.

"Thanks, uncle." Zuko accepted the cup from his uncle. "You must have grown at least four inches since I saw you last, Aang."

Aang blushed faintly and Sokka slung an arm around his shoulder. "The little air bender we found in the ice berg is growing up!" Sokka announced. "He has shot up, managed to turn fourteen last autumn and even got himself betrothed. Even if it is with my little sis."

Total silence was the only reaction, total surprise from Toph, Mai, Iroh and Zuko. It also indicated total surprise from those who did now, but then a the stupidity of the Water Tribe man. The only exception was when Toph bopped him on the head with an cry of "Idiot."

Aang's blush only deepened and Katara glared at her brother. "Why don't you go to the roof top, Sokka, and shout it even louder? I am sure the other side of Ba Sing Se didn't hear it yet."

Mai was the first to scrape her jaw of the flour. "You're already betrothed?" Her voice still sounded surprised.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Not exactly. We have a formal understanding that we are to be betrothed when Aang turns sixteen. We had no plans to do this so soon, but with the Water Tribe Council trying to marry me off at every turn we thought it would be wise for Aang 'to put a claim on me'."

"Well Sugar Queen. To me it sounds like you are betrothed." Toph folded her arms. "If it looked like a turtle duck, walks like a turtle duck and even quacks like a turtle duck then it must be turtle duck."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you want to call it that. Just don't go around telling everyone. The news will be out soon enough and Aang and I don't want to be under a magnifying glass more then we already are."

* * *

After the upheaval surrounding Sokka's reveal had calmed down the group settled down, enjoying Iroh's tea and the various snacks he had placed on platters around the room. They talked in two's or three's about various subjects, but most of them stayed away from politics.

Aang shook his head when Katara, Suki and Ty Lee laughed about Miki's excitement about being allowed to stay with the Kyoshi Warriors. In the few days on the ship the little girl had neatly wrapped Suki and Ty Lee around her pinky, though he approved of Katara mentioning the possibility of the Warriors helping Miki a bit more with their self-confidence.

"Aang, do you have a moment?"

Aang turned his head sideways to regard Mai with curiosity. This hesitancy was uncommon for the usually blunt woman. "Sure."

Mai grabbed a bag which was lying beside her and removed a box containing several scrolls. "I've been working on some reforms in education. Our history curriculum was one of the first things to go. We had several ancient scrolls on air benders and the Air Nomads and my staff compiled something from them, but I would like for you to read through what we have."

Aang accepted the box and smiled at Mai. "Thanks. But Mai, you know you don't have to ask…"

"Why are you talking so seriously here?" Zuko interrupted, wrapping his arm around Mai. "Oh, you gave Aang the scrolls? I thought you were going to wait for a bit?"

"There is no time like the present, Zuko." Mai declared.

"Please be kind about them, Aang. Mai was anxious about having it done well enough." Zuko pleaded.

Aang looked at the box and laughed when he saw Mai glowering at an humbled Zuko. "Of course Zuko. You should know me better than that by now. But I trust Mai's work and the people she has chosen to work her." He beamed at Mai.

"You are sleeping on the couch tonight." Mai poked Zuko in the chest before stalking away. Aang just laughed at the stunned expression Zuko had on this face.

* * *

"So who was the kid riding with you on Appa? The whole palace is convinced you and Aang adopted her or something." Toph asked

Katara rolled her eyes. "That is one thing I didn't miss… the gossip…" She then continued a little bit louder: "She's the first female student of the Northern Water Tribe to train with Grandfather. But she is the youngest with several older boys who don't like her and she was a bit frightened of Grandfather. So Aang kinda started watching after her. The boys threatened to hurt her after we left, so she stowed away."

"Sounds like she has guts." Toph commented

"She wants to meet you." Katara replied. "So, have you made any plans for after the talks? I heard they wanted you to help with the rebuilding of the Outer Wall."

"They wish I'd stay in Ba Sing Se." Toph snorted. "I've had more than enough after a winter here. I'm gonna help the Mechanist with some restoration of the Northern Air Temple and I'll visit Sparky and Mai for their wedding. After that, who knows?" Toph shrugged.

Katara hesitated for a moment, but decided to grab the bull by the horns. "Are you also going to visit you parents in Gaoling?"

Toph shrugged, but the underlying hurt was clearly visible when she said: "I have been in Ba Sing Se the whole winter. I sent them a note… They could have visited, but didn't even write back. No Sugar Queen, I'm not going back."

Katara patted her shoulder. "If you do want to go back one day, you don't have to go alone. I am sure some of us will go with you…"

"We'll see how it goes. I promise nothing." With those words Toph made clear the topic was finish and started talking about some of the antics of the councilors while Katara had been away…

* * *

"Did you have fun tonight?" Mai asked that evening while they were preparing for bed.

"It was good to have the chance to relax before 'the games begin'." Zuko replied. He lifted the sheets of the bed¸ but when he climbed in a pillow and blanket hit him in the gut.

"Ah ah… you were sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Ah Mai, please?" Zuko blinked and pouted at her with puppy eyes.

Mai fought to keep in her laughter. She stroked her chin and asked: "Alright… but what is in it for me?"

Zuko looked thoughtfully. "What about feet rub? And afterwards we can maybe 'practice' for a bit."

Mai pretended to think for a few moments. "That sounds like a reasonable deal." Mai settled down on the bed, while Zuko fetched some oil. He pulled her feet in her lap and started to rub in the oil. He hesitated for a moment, then inquired gently: "You seemed pretty upset this morning when Councilor Akihiko was nagging about having children as soon as possible after we are married?"

He felt her tense up, but her voice sounded calm when she replied: "I just don't like the pressure. The country is barely stable and there are still so many things that can fly out of control at any moment."

Zuko started making circular movements over the sole of her foot. "I knew about that, but that doesn't seem to be all that's bothering you."

Mai leaned back in the pillows. "I guess I just don't feel ready to be a parent. We are so young ourselves and we haven't had the best examples ourselves…"

"There is no hurry, Mai. I don't expect you to get pregnant directly after the wedding. We won't start trying until we are both ready." Zuko declared, rotating Mai's foot gently at the ankle. "We did have good examples of how not to parent. We can learn from that…" He gently kissed the arch before setting it back down in his lap and starting the second foot.

* * *

Kanna observed her granddaughter as they made their way through the hallway's of the palace to where the representatives of the Northern Water Tribe were staying. Katara was once more clothed in one of her formal outfits: a flowing full skirt, a tight blouse that left her belly bare and a blue half-saree which was tucked in her skirt, wrapped around her waist once and that was then draped over her left down her back. The whole outfit was made of different shades of blue silk with silver embroidery in the form of waves. Her hair was pulled away from her face, but mostly flowed loosely down her back and her mother's necklace and a simple pair of drop earrings were all the decoration she wore.

The palace staff bowed when they passed with soft murmur of 'Lady Katara'. Katara greeted most of them back with a nod and a smile. Kanna noticed that real respect shone out of their eyes, not fear or obligation. And when a young woman fell to her knees before Katara, begging for her help because she was being forced to wed a man she did not love, she watched how her granddaughter knelt at her side to calm the woman down. Once the woman had calmed down, Katara called over one of the other servants and asked them to bring the unfortunate girl to her office, saying she would be there in a little while.

"What are you looking at, Gran-Gran?" The water bender asked when they continued on their way, looking uneasy at the way her grandmother had been studying her.

"Nothing special… just wondering where you get all those expensive outfits." Kanna quickly mentioned the first thing that came to mind.

Katara looked down at her outfit and fingered the skirt. "Most of them were made for me in the Fire Nation. Mai came to Zuko with the message that the negotiators and nobles had trouble accepting me and she had the idea it might help if I at least looked the part. So Zuko sent someone to some kind of warehouse to collect all the silk they could find in shades of blue, white and sea-green. Then Mai dragged me to the royal tailor and simply ordered the outfits. Zuko arranged the same thing for the others. In the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation I receive a small stipend for my work that I have also used for appropriate clothing and jewelry. And that it."

"The style is different from everything that I've seen before though." Kanna mentioned, referring to the combination of skirt, choli and half-saree.

Katara smiled. "That was done for a reason. The colors were because I was a water bender, but I designed a different style from what I have seen in the different nations. I work with the Avatar, which means I have to attempt to stand above the nations as much as possible. This is just a way of showing that."

"When you explain it like that, it makes sense. But, Katara, aren't you showing a bit too much skin?"

Katara shook her head. "Most of the matrons seem to think so, but I'm guessing we will be variations of it on young women during the balls and dance." She turned around the corner and stopped before a door, effectively cutting of her grandmother's comments. "Here we ware." She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Katara opened the door and Yugoda looked up from her sewing. "Katara, it is so good to see you again." The elderly woman stood up and grabbed Katara's hands. "I have heard much about what you have done."

"It is good to see you also, Yugoda. I am still very grateful for the lessons you have given me. They have helped me save many lives."

Yugoda smiled at her. "Did you want a cup of tea?"

"I'm sorry, but I have someone waiting for me in my office. I just showed someone the way to your room." Katara looked over her shoulder to see Kanna enter the room.

Yugoda's mouth fell open and she stared. "Kanna?"

Katara's grandmother nodded. "It has been a long time."

"Almost sixty-two years to be exact." With those words Yugoda moved to hug her old friend. As Kanna returned hug, Katara left the room quietly, a look of pure satisfaction on her face.

* * *

She was lost in thought as headed back to her office, updates from all the meetings she had that morning swirling around in her head. When she first spotted them, she stopped suddenly and just blinked. Then she blinked again.

Sitting on a bench in the garden beneath her were Toph and a boy she recognized as Teo. They weren't doing anything special, but they were sitting closer together then she had seen any boy do with Toph. And when Teo said something, Toph had a faint blush on her cheeks.

Katara blinked for the third time and a gently smile spread over her face. Toph obviously liked Teo and it seemed like Teo liked her back after seeing him take a punch for Toph to his bicep with a smile on his face. Without giving any notice she was there, she continued on her way, resolving to keep this quiet for now.

* * *

"Aang, why is that lady totally dressed in red and what does she have before her face?" Miki asked as Aang walked her back from the classroom where she had spent the day attending the palace school.

Aang patiently looked over and prepared to answer the latest question. Miki was pointing out a woman dressed in a crimson robe with a scarlet cloak over it. Her hair was totally covered by the hood of her cloak and before her face hung a thin red veil, but thick enough to obscure her features. A badge with a figure in a meditation pose surrounded by flames was sewn on her chest. "She's from the Fire Nation. She is a nun, a Bride of Agni. She lives with other nuns like her and together they pray to Agni that everything may go well in the Fire Nation. And what she wears before her face is a veil. The Brides of Agni say that no one is allowed to see their face. I think she is here with Fire Lord Zuko."

"Wow. Do you think I could ask her question for my project? I have to talk to people from the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation." Miki ticked of the groups on her fingers.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Miki. They are often not allowed to speak with anyone but the other nuns. You'd better find someone else to ask questions."

"Okay." Miki shrugged.

"Aang!"

Aang turned around and his eyes widened when he spotted the figure coming at them. "Teo? You're walking?"

Though he was still leaning on two crutches, Teo was walking on his own two legs. He grinned at Aang's stunned look. "My dad designed something from the arm and leg that Sokka sent him. I'm testing it."

Aang frowned. "Arm? Leg?" Suddenly his face cleared up. "From Combustion Man?"

"Exactly. He, I wanted to tell you that I arranged things with my dad about the supply trucks and the steam shovels. You will see."

"Very good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And who is this young lady?" Teo looked at Miki.

"This is Miki from the Southern Water Tribe." Miki shyly hid behind Aang. "Miki, this is Teo. He is a friend."

Miki hesitantly stepped from behind Aang and bowed politely. "Nice to meet you, Teo."

Teo bowed back, a little bit difficult because of the crutches. "Likewise Miki.

* * *

"I wish I could be there. I really wanted to see their reaction." Ty Lee pouted as she helped Katara arrange her cape.

"I wish I didn't have see it." Katara muttered and surveyed herself in the mirror. She was wearing the dress and cape her grandmother had made for her. The choker of She-Who-Knows was on her neck, her circlet upon her brow and in her hand she held both the staff and fan of a Venerable Woman.

"There… all done."

"Thanks Ty Lee." It was the third day they had been in Ba Sing Se and they had four more days before the opening of the spring talks. Today was the first meeting of the Water Tribe Council.

Outside the room Katara was met by Sokka in full armor, his face painted with the wolf and his staff firmly in hand. "Ready for this?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "As ready as I ever will be."

Hakoda stepped up next to them. Let's do this then." He headed in the direction of the meeting room, Katara and Sokka just behind him, the members of his council following him. Only Kanna and Nauja were absent.

* * *

Hakoda swung the heavy doors open. The Northern members were already present, busy talking with each other. They all fell silent when they saw Katara following Hakoda.

"You are not supposed to be here, little girl." One of the councilors thundered.

Katara recognized Nanuq, the councilor who had opposed her proposed presence so fiercely the last time the Council had met. He had also been the one who had tried to press her into marriage. Her stood up straight and her voice was completely calm when she answered him. "On the contrary, Councilor Nanuq, I have every right to be here. And the proper form of address is not little girl, but Venerable Katara. If necessary, She-Who-Knows will work as well."

"You cannot… We didn't…" Nanuq sputtered.

"Everyone please sit down." Came the calm voice from Chief Arnook. "Then we can sort this out." He glared at Nanuq until the older man calmed down and took a seat. Katara and the other Southern members did the same, Hakoda sitting side to side with Arnook.

"Master Katara," Arnook asked, carefully using a title from which he was sure she was entitled to within the Water Tribe. "You just made a claim to the title of Venerable Woman and of She-Who-Knows. State your grounds. I do know that the Northern Water Tribe Council did not agree unanimously."

"That is correct, Chief Arnook. The Northern Council was not in agreement. But six members did agree and it enabled me to seek the blessing of the spirits. When I visited the Spirit World, Yue and Tootega did not only bestow the title of Venerable Woman upon me, but also that of She-Who-Knows." Katara explained.

"Can you show us the mark you should have received?" One of the other Northern Council members asked.

"Of course, Councilor Siku." With her brother's help she removed the cape, lowered one shoulder of her dress and turned to present her back to the members. "Here it is." One by one the Northern Members came forward and inspected the Water Tribe Symbol there. When they were finished, Katara fixed her clothing and took her seat. "I trust the council is now satisfied?" She inquired, raising her eyebrow.

Chief Arnook looked around the circle and each person present nodded. Only Nanuq shook his head. "It looks like a scar that could have been made with any sharp object. I desire more proof."

"Will the word of the spirits themselves suffice, Councilor? The Avatar is standing by to act as a bridge. Or do you wish for something more?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"I will abide by the word of the spirits." At his agreement, Sokka stood up and poked his head around the door. "Aang. You are urgently invited to join us."

At Sokka's eye roll Aang said: "I suppose they want the word of the spirits." He followed Sokka into the meeting roll. "You requested my presence?" He asked Arnook and Hakoda formally.

Hakoda nodded. "You are correct, Avatar Aang. Councilor Nanuq doubts Master Katara's claim to her titles and wished for the word of the spirits. Will you assist us?"

"I will assist you. Master Katara, may I have your necklace?" Aang took the necklace, exchanging quick smiles. Then he sat in a meditative pose in the middle of the room and worked on creating the bridge, using the necklace as a focus.

There was silence for a few moments and then Aang's eyes and tattoo lighted up with a blue glow. When he spoke it was partly still Aang's voice, but it was overlaid by clearly female tones. "I am Yue, the Moon Spirit. Who called for me?"

Everybody looked at Nanuq, who coughed once and spoke hesitantly. "I requested you presence, Princess Yue. I wished to verify if you truly had bestowed Master Katara with the titles she claimed."

"I bestowed her with both titles and gave her my blessing. Do you require anything else?"

"No, Princess. Thank you for your assistance."

The glow from Aang's tattoo's and eyes dissipated and Chief Arnook felt the briefest touch on his hand, like his daughter used to do when encouraging him. Katara and Sokka rushed forward when Aang slumped, obviously exhausted from serving as a bridge. Despite having done this several times, it still had this effect. The siblings helped him up from the ground and assisted him to the door. Also familiar with Aang's reaction to acting as bridge, Suki and Toph were there to assist his while Sokka and Katara went back to the meeting.

* * *

"He is still asleep?" Katara frowned worriedly. "That's strange. He usually is tired, but doesn't sleep for three hours."

Toph shrugged. "I'm just telling you what I know."

A smile stole over Katara's face. "That's fine, Toph. Thanks for keeping an eye on him." She quietly entered the room to find Aang deeply asleep. Chewing her lips for a moment, she bended some water from a nearby jug and surrounded her hands with water. Still moving quietly, she started to scan his body, knowing Aang would protest the action if he was awake.

Still, Aang woke from the touch of the cool water on his bare skin. He lay quietly while Katara finished and smiled at her. "I'm guessing you're worried." He asked while she bended the water back into the jug.

Katara sat down next to him on the bed and Aang pulled her down to cuddle against him. Katara spared one thought that it was smart she had changed back to plain cotton, but then she felt herself calm down as she listened to Aang's soothing heart beat. "I am. This is not normal."

"Did you find anything?"

"Not really…Just something… fuzzy… Nothing I can describe." Katara sounded frustrated.

"I think it is just that I'm tired… And I think you would feel the same thing if you scanned yourself, Zuko, Sokka or any of us. We've all been going pretty much non-stop since before Sozin's comet. We are all tired." Aang comforted. "I was thinking. You've never visited the Eastern Air Temple. What would you think of stopping there for a few days before we head to the North Pole?"

"I like the idea… Just the two of us… Let's do it."

"Great… How did the rest of the meeting go?" Aang asked, running his hand trough Katara's hair.

"Good would be the wrong word. They finally accepted me, after much grumbling. Councilor Nanuq threw another fit at Sokka's titles, but we managed to get him to accept those to. But his limit was reached when dad started talking about wanting Gran-Gran and Nauja there also since they are a part of the Southern Water Tribe Council… Nanuq fainted, so he was carted away to the healers. Between dad and Chief Arnook we managed to knock down the more difficult proposed adjustments and the remaining have been sent out to the scribes to be copied out for all participants. We're having another meeting the day before the opening…" Katara trailed of when she saw the look in Aang's eyes. She knew what that look meant. So she reached up and fused his lips with hers…

* * *

"Who knocks at the garden gate?" Iroh asked through the slide in the door.

"One who has eaten it's fruit and tasted his mysteries." The voice on the other side of the door replied.

Iroh pulled open the door. "Welcome Piandao. Please join us. You are the last to arrive."

"Thank you, Grand Lotus." With those words Piandao took a seat around the table and poured himself a cup of tea from the tray in the middle of the table.

Iroh took his seat at the head of the table and also poured tea for himself. "Tomorrow is a most auspicious day. Tomorrow is the opening of the spring talk and they are historical. Yet, there is also much that still opposes our search for peace. We are here to share knowledge about the situation in each of our domains. Our combined knowledge will then be convened to those who are in need of it… Master Pakku, what can you tell us about the situation in the Water Tribes?"

"The rebuilding of the Southern Water Tribe is going slowly, but steadily. There are a few young ones who show promising signs that they might be water benders, but they are too young to really know. Many who have settled there from the North are having some trouble adjusting to the different culture. Especially since Chief Hakoda added women to the Council and Katara and Aang started pushing for both boys and girls to be taught the basics of both styles. I think it will work out though. Maybe a few people will migrate back to the North and some unsatisfied in the North will come to the South. From what I understood from Chief Arnook rebuilding in the North is also going well and the situation there is fairly stable at the moment. But I can see change is coming there also and it could cause unrest. If possible, changes should come slowly…"

"Yes, we heard your granddaughter caused quite a stir in the Water Tribe Council. How are you handling all these changes, old friend? You used to be as stiff as a rock." Bumi cackled.

"A day at a time, Bumi." Pakku retorted dryly. "A day at a time."

"He is not telling you he is just scared of getting his butt kicked by his granddaughter or being chased around with a spoon by his wife." Bumi continued cackling.

"It is also possible that those who truly desire change quickly might decide to migrate to the South." Piandao interjected quickly. "My main question is if they will able to work in one council with all the differences."

"It depends from both sides. Hakoda played it smartly by ensuring that Katara could speak with her title as Venerable Woman, an ancient tradition even respected in the North. Yet… I think that after the spring talks the tribes will operate more separately. Not only because of the philosophical differences, but also because each tribe has different needs and the geographical situation is also completely different. For example, it has already been decided there will be separate embassies." Pakku clarified his words.

"That might be for the best." Iroh concluded. "Jeong Jeong, how is the situation in the heart of the government?"

"Ideological differences are fading more in the background at the moment. The greatest concern for everyone, from traditionalist to reformer, is the economy. The most urgent worry is stop its downfall. Unemployment is rising quickly and more and more people are in need of relief. A solution will have to be found quickly. But once there is light at the end of that tunnel, all the ideological issues will be coming out in full force throughout the Nation. A trusted source tells me that the Phoenixes are already trying to blame the downturn on the current Fire Lord and his policies. Instead of trying to help to find solutions they focus on finding people to blame."

Iroh nodded. "And this could turn into a vat of blasting jelly only needing a spark to explode… What is the reaction of the Reform Movement to the current issues, Piandao?"

"The current issues and problems have had a tempering effect on the Reform Movement. They have realized that ideas and ideals cannot repair everything and that they have little effect when people are hungry. But the Movement has many young and bright minds. They are trying to adapt their ideas and ideals to practical solutions that can help the Fire Nation at the moment. If they succeed and win more support, I am foreseeing that the Movement will grow into a force to be reckoned with. One that will probably be helpful to our cause, but also one on which an eye needs to keep. There are some truly radical ideas going around that I feel that are dangerous."

"Alright." Iroh nodded. "Bumi, before I update you about Ba Sing Se… the situation in the rest of the Earth Kingdom."

For once, Bumi left out all the follies and gave a clear report. "People are rebuilding, but it is slow going. There are not enough benders, not enough supplies, not enough manpower. Yet people are hopeful. I know of many refugees who are planning on returning home and rebuilding. In many place there is still a fierce hatred against the Fire Nation though. People wish for revenge. When more colonies are evacuating this summer and more refugees returning, they will mix. I think there is a recipe for a very volatile situation."

"Did you have everything?" Iroh asked the young initiate acting as scribe. At his nod, Iroh spoke. "I have seen the same issue and I have urged Fire Lord Zuko to discuss the issue at the coming talks."

"Would it be prudent to send our agents to the most risky areas? It would give us more up to date information and if the means if we need to act." Jeong Jeong asked.

"That was going to be my proposal." Pakku agreed. "Also I know that the Avatar and Katara will be going there to assist. Master Toph will also be in the Northern part of the Earth Kingdom to assist there."

"We will be sending out our agents." Iroh decided. "If we need to make any other precautions, we can decide on them after an agreement is reached during the talks." Iroh paused for moment to sip his tea. "Finally the situation in Ba Sing Se. The situation is far more stable than a month ago. The government is starting to function more smoothly and the Lower Ring Restoration Project has taken away a lot of the pressure in the Lower Ring. Three factions seem to be forming in city. First, there are traditionalists, the Green Jade Restoration Movement. They want hard measures against the Fire Nation, the privileges of the nobility restored and a reinstatement of the Dai Li. On the other side we have a group similar to the Reform Movement in the Fire Nation, the Flowers Blossoming from the Earth. They want massive reforms, but at the moment they seem more idealistic then practical oriented. Finally we have the moderates. They are not united in one movement, but want a rebuilding that is as quick and painless as possible. If a reform is necessary, they accept that, but they are also willing to learn from the past. General How is a the main face of this approach. If the path of the current government remains steady, I can see the situation stabilizing even further…"

* * *

The Earth King stood up and looked over large arena in front of him. It was a large area strewn with rocks and surrounded with a deep canal filled with water. He was seated in a special box with Song at his side. Also in the box were the various heads of state with their consorts, the Avatar and his closest friends. Around the rest of the arena were stands were the rest of the representatives and other interested people were seated.

Kuei looked at Aang, who nodded. He spoke the opening words, with Aang bending the air so that his words carried over the entire crowd. "Welcome to the spring talks in Ba Sing Se. We have a lot to do in the coming days. But before we start this, I present to you these demonstrations of the power and beauty that lies in each nation."

He sat back down and signaled the master of ceremonies to start the first demonstration. After the announcement the Boulder, the Hippo and Xin Fu walked in and started to show various complicated moves.

* * *

Katara kept her gaze focused on Aang as she moved as one with Master Pakku and three other water benders from the Northern Tribe, streams of water dancing around them and almost changing effortlessly from ice in liquid and from liquid in steam. Instead just demonstrating moves the Water Tribes had chosen to give a demonstration of water dancing and Katara had pressured by Councilor Ninuq to participate.

She had first protested against it, citing the many preparations she was involved in and the fact that she never had water danced before. Finally, after Pakku had said she would be able to manage easily, she had agreed and even thought up a new ending.

All five benders kneeling in the sand, they sent up the water in the sky and changed it into snowflakes after which it gently fell down on the audience. Oh's and ah's were heard from the parts of the crowd who never had seen snow before.

After she had made her way back to her seat, she felt Aang grab her hand discretely and he whispered: "You were beautiful down there. I'm proud of you."

Katara blushed faintly. Those words made all the stress worth it.

* * *

The crowd fell absolutely silent when both Toph and Bumi jumped down from the Royal box and took positions from across each other. Those who were familiar with both earth benders guessed what was coming and started looking for the closest place to hide from flying rocks. Soldiers carrying the insignia of earth benders marched into the area and took stances to keep the flying rocks away from the audience. Inside the Royal box Aang moved to tactical place, staff in hand to use either earth or air bending to keep errant rocks away from its occupants.

"Ladies and gentlemen from each nation. The only true match we have today… a match between two of the most powerful benders the Earth Kingdom has ever seen… In that corner… King Bumi from Omashu, still fit at over hundred years old. And the other corner… Toph Bei Fong, also known as the Blind Bandit and the earth bending instructor of the Avatar! Ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the match and watch out for flying rocks!" the announcer finished and he moved out of the arena.

Both Toph and Bumi grinned at each other, each waiting for the other make their first move. Bumi moved first, ripping a piece of rock from the ground and sent it in the direction of Toph. Toph was a fraction of a second later, sending out her own rock. They collided in the middle of the arena with a loud bang.

The battle was on…

* * *

Forty-five minutes later the battle was still going on at full strength. Several members of the audience had hidden away and both soldiers and Aang were kept quite busy with keeping the rocks away from the audience. The rest of them were staring in awe at the display of power before them.

"How long do they plan on keeping this up?" Song asked, her eyes large at the spectacle beneath her.

Suki grinned. "They could keep it going for the whole day if they wanted too. I believe they are evenly matched. And of course none of them would give up before the other."

"I hope they keep going… This is amazing. Wahoo!" Sokka jumped up and cheered at a move of Toph.

Mai raised her fan and rapped him sharply on the head. "Sit down." She leaned her head on her fist. "It has become boring. How long are you going to let them continue, Aang?"

Aang shot a quick look over his shoulder. "I think it's is time to end it. We still have that fire bending demonstration and my own." With that he jumped in the middle, using air to carry him far enough and yelled: "Okay… that is enough!"

Of course, neither bender listened…

Growling Aang focused and his eyes and tattoo's flashed with the familiar blue light. With ease he bended an earthen prison over each of the two combatants and kept them there until they stopped struggling. "I said enough!" With those words he let them go.

Toph bended the dirt of her and strolled past Aang. "Chill Twinkletoes. We were just having fun." Bumi followed her cackling and Aang shook his head, letting it go in the knowledge he would never be able to change his friends.

* * *

After the fire bending show the crowd became totally silent once more. They had heard the Avatar would give a demonstration, but no one knew what to expect.

Aang moved in the middle of the arena and took a deep breath. He still wasn't sure if it was correct to do this, but he trusted Sokka's judgment of the effect if it would have on the various representatives and diplomats.

Bowing his head down he closed his eyes to focus once more and his tattoo's and eyes lighted up once more. But this time the effect was far more powerful than keeping the earth benders contained had been. The wind started to pick up and air formed a sphere around him that lifted him from the ground, taking him out reach from the audience.

Fire shot from his hands and feet, forming a spherical cage around the sphere of air, but still allowing Aang to be seen easily.

A small gesture called upon the water in the canal, emptying most of it. The streams of water danced around the sphere in a mysterious pattern. Sometimes it seemed to play tag with the licks of fire, but at other time the stream seemed to flee the heat.

And finally, chunks of rock were torn from the arena and they joined the game of tag that was going on between the other three elements that surrounded Aang.

After keeping this up for a few moments, the chucks of rock returned to arena, forming a perfectly smooth underground once more. The water filled the canal again and the flames dissipated in the air. The air currents that had surrounded Aang also carried him back down after which they also faded.

The audience had remained silent during the display, but when Aang was finished they broke in a deafening cheer.

* * *

Eight men quietly snuck through the night, each dressed in dark colors. Their destination was a large apartment building in the Middle Ring. Each one of them managed to reach the roof without any sound. Two rappelled down each side of the building, causing thousands of tiny cracks to appear in the walls. When each of them had ended up back on the ground, they simply punched the walls as one.

For a moment nothing happened…

Then there was a rumbling sound and the building started to collapse. The air was immediately filled with the screams of the wounded and dying. From the other houses other people appeared. Some entered the ruins, looking for survivors while other stood frozen in shock. Luckily city services arrived quickly and pure chaos turned into controlled chaos.

From the corner of their eyes someone spotted the fluttering hem of a red cloak. A few moments later someone found two men unconscious in the ruins, the edges of their clothing singed and the remains of earth on their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko, Mai and their retinue left their chambers early that morning in preparation of a final meeting before the negotiations started. On the way to their appointed meeting room they encountered the Bride of Agni.

Zuko bowed low. "Please bless us, Svaha. We have a heavy task today."

Mai also bowed low and the others knelt down. The Bride raised her hands and spoke in a clear voice: "May Agni's face shine down on your efforts today." After that she continued on her way and Zuko and his retinue did the same.

* * *

"Welcome to our first meeting of many. I hope they will go all go well. Before we begin…"Aang looked around the table. "We are here to work towards peace… And to find the best way of rebuilding the world… We are not here to gain revenge on the Fire Nation… That will not be tolerated." More than one diplomat swallowed, remembering Aang's display of power from the day before.

Representatives from each nation were seated around the square table. Three sides were used by the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and Water Nation respectively. The fourth side was occupied by a tired Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki. Along the walls were seats for observers and various scribes.

"The first issue to be discussed is the extradition of the war prisoners to the Earth Kingdom and to the Water Tribes. During our talks in the Fire Nation we agreed on using the definition given in the treaty of Huang Dong. Also it was agreed that conscripts were not to be prosecuted, unless they could be directly tied to class two crimes. In exchange for this you have received access to the military archives. Have the lists been prepared?"

"We have our list here, Avatar Aang." General How pushed forward a small box with scrolls.

"This is our list." Chief Arnook also pushed forward a small box, followed by Hakoda.

A scribe went around the table and collected the boxes to hand them to Zuko. He handed them off to an aide standing ready. "Review them and get to work on drafting warrants." The scribe bowed and left the room. "I was already familiar with many names on the list. They have been under house arrest for quite a while to prevent them from fleeing."

Chief Arnook nodded. "We thank you for your diligence, Fire Lord Zuko."

"However, there is one war prisoner who still has be discussed. The most important one of all… Princess Azula. She will have to be put on trial." One of the councilors from Ba Sing Se spoke.

Katara saw Zuko and Aang pale at the same time. She took a deep breath and spoke. "I understand your wish to put Princess Azula on trial… But tell me, Councilor Zhou, how do you plan on doing this? And what would the demanded punishment be?"

"I do not understand your question, Lady Katara."

"Just answer the question, Councilor."

"She would be brought here and charged with the crimes we have discussed before. She would be given the change to plead guilty or not. Then the trial proceeds as usual. The demanded punishment would be the death penalty."

Katara saw Zuko pale even more and Mai discretely put her hand on his. "Then we have a couple of problems, Councilor." Katara replied calmly. "Princess Azula has been declared legally insane. The treaty of Huang Dong forbids the execution of the insane in case of war crimes. Avatar Hinotaka forbid the execution of insane people hundreds of years ago in any case. Now, the rules don't prevent someone who is insane from standing trial. But they have to be capable of pleading guilty or not. They have to be able to understand and answer questions. But Princess Azula is catatonic, completely unresponsive to the outside world. She is clearly not capable of standing trial. Unless there has been change in her condition recently?" Katara directed the last question in the direction of Zuko.

"There has been no change in her condition recently." Mai answered smoothly.

"Alright, the rules are clear then. But how do we know she is truly insane?" Nanuq spoke the question in everyone's mind. "How do we know she is not being protected by some sympathetic physician in the Fire Nation?"

"She was declared insane by a panel containing a healer from each of the three nations. Is this sufficient for you, Councilor Nanuq?"

"For now."

"Frankly, ladies and gentlemen, I think the issue is very simple." Suki spoke above all the muttering around the table. "At the moment Princess Azula is incapable of standing trial. But that may change in the future. I propose that a panel of healers like the first one evaluates her mental condition twice a year. When her condition has changed, we can see about arranging a trial." Suki saw some nods from the side of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. "Would this be an acceptable solution for you, Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko was still pale, but his voice was strong when he replied. "I accept the solution with one caveat. The healers on the panel will have to vetted by Master Toph. This prevents a sympathizer of Azula on the panel, but also someone bend on absolutely bringing her to trial before she is capable of it."

"I also think this solution is a good one." Aang finally spoke. "Are you willing to form a panel, Master Toph?"

Toph didn't reply, but just nodded.

"I wanted to make a suggestion. I examined Princess Azula myself and I gave my opinion to the panel that declared her insane." Katara explained. "But currently there is a water bender healer in Ba Sing Se who is far more experienced in those issues then I am. I suggest you ask Master Yugoda to participate in the panel."

Chief Arnook spoke before Nanuq could protest. "I will convey your request to Master Yugoda, Venerable Katara."

"Then a panel will be formed. Are there any other topics that needs to be discussed on the extradition of war prisoners?" Aang asked. "Then I declare the first meeting closed. We have all agreed to having our meetings in the mornings, so we will reconvene tomorrow morning to discuss the war reparations of the Fire Nation."

* * *

Sokka surveyed the ruins before him, watching various city workers check them for any more bodies. The wounded had long been evacuated to a nearby hospital. He felt someone come up behind his back, but didn't need to turn to see who it was. "I think this is a bit of an overdone form of resistance against the treaty of the talks… especially in what is supposed to be a time of peace."

"This is no resistance, Sokka." Came the calm voice of Master Piandao. "Resistance has a clear purpose and they try to sabotage military and strategic targets. This is pure terrorism. They picked a very vulnerable target without any thought for strategic importance. Their only purpose was create fear in the mind of the people and to sow suspicion."

"Some newspapers are claiming it was the Fire Nation, since someone dressed in red was seen nearby at the time of the collapse." Sokka scoffed. "Like there is no red clothing available in Ba Sing Se at all… And it looks like they are succeeding in the suspicion thing…"

"This isn't the work of a fire bender or anyone from the Fire Nation. It's the work of earth benders." Toph walked up next to them, keeping her voice fairly low. "The stones have markings I have only felt once before… where the Dai Li brought down the wall after Azula took over."

"So you are saying former Dai Li agents are responsible for this, Master Toph?" Piandao looked thoughtful.

"I would stake my reputation on it."

* * *

"What is the number of casualties at the moment?" Song fought to keep her voice level. She had been working in the hospital where the survivors had been brought all night and she was exhausted.

"The numbers of injured citizens still stands at seventy-five, Lady Song, but the death toll has risen to a hundred and twenty." One of her attendants reported.

Song sighed and turned to back to the ward where the most severe cases were kept.

"How are you holding up, Song?"

She turned around to see the compassionate face of Katara looking at her. Aang was standing just behind her. "I am alright, Katara. There is just so much to do."

Katara surveyed her with professional look and then turned to the attendant standing a few feet away. "Is there a place where we can speak privately?"

"The office of the head healer is over there, Lady Katara. I am sure she wouldn't mind if you used it."

"Thank you. Could be bring us a tray with something to drink to eat?"

"Of course, Lady Katara." The attendant hurried away and Katara forcefully escorted Song to the office.

"Sit down before you fall over."

Aang smiled faintly at Song's stunned look on her face. "If she gets like this, it is best just to do what she says." Then he looked worried as he took in her pale face. "You have been going at it without any rest or time to eat since we saw you last night, didn't you?"

Song smiled tiredly. "Me and every other healer here." Aang nodded and left the office.

"What is he going to do?" Song frowned.

"Summoning some other healers and making sure that you all will be relieved in a reasonable time." The attendant entered and sat down the tray on the table. "Now eat, Song. When you are done you can tell me how things are going here."

Song lifted a small bowl of rice from the tray. "You can say whatever you want Katara, but I rather work here then host a tea for all the ladies who accompanied the negotiators and now have nothing to do. I have no idea of where to begin."

Katara laughed. "I can imagine. Well, we will get Mai and then we can host a tea from all the Nations. Mai and I have done this stuff often enough. It's not hard… Sit, sip tea and simper…But first…Eat!"

* * *

Yugoda had laugh at the faces of her patients when the Avatar entered the small room. He went to the first bed and spoke with the occupant for just a few moments. He went from bed to bed, just giving a few encouraging words or asking how they were doing, but it seemed to cheer up the whole ward.

She looked to the side where Katara was watching her partner with a smile on her face. "He has quite the effect on people, hasn't he?" Katara remained oblivious. Yugoda reached out with her finger and tapped Katara on the arm.

Katara startled and looked to her old teacher. "Were you saying something, Yugoda?"

"I was saying that the Avatar has quite an effect on people." She said teasingly.

Katara blushed, but her voice was perfectly level as she said: "You are right."

"You have been here for three hours now, Katara, and I think I can handle things on my own. All the healers have been relieved. Aang should be finished with his rounds. It is time for you to return to the palace. I believe you all have plenty to prepare for tomorrow. You can drop of your little student one of these days and maybe we will have some time to chat then."

"She is right." Aang joined them. "We're supposed to meet up with Sokka and Toph… They should be finished by now…"

"Fine, fine… Let me just finish this…"

* * *

Aang walked through the hallways, lost in thought. He and Katara had just caught up with Toph and Sokka, sharing all their knowledge. Now he was trying to make sense of all the puzzle pieces that didn't fit. He paused at one of the courtyards where a group of children was running and playing around. His face brightened at the sight of their joy and spirit.

"Aang!" Suddenly a small figure crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Aang, please come and play with us…"

He looked down to find Miki staring at him with big eyes. She grabbed his hand and tugged him on to the courtyard. "Please Aang."

"Okay Miki, just for a bit. What were you doing?" Aang followed her into the mass of children, their ages varying from four till eleven or twelve. The eldest ones were staring at him with wide open eyes.

"We were playing tag." Miki surveyed her playmates and put her hands on her hips. Aang had to stifle his laughter at how much she looked like Katara in one of her indignant moods. "Stop gapping. We are going to play. Zhi, you were it."

The game started a little hesitant, most children avoiding Aang a bit. But then Miki became it and chased after Aang and managed to tag. The game was on…

* * *

"I'd not be so sure Fire Nation influence wasn't involved. Many agents of the Dai Li were loyal to Azula. Some still might be… I can think of many people who would take advantage of this and set up something like this." Zuko, dressed in a simple set of a red tunic and black pants commented as he listened to Sokka's report.

"You are thinking about the Phoenixes?" Sokka inquired, also dressed in a simple deep blue tunic and pants.

"That would be my first thought. I suggest you talk to Uncle Iroh. I know he has a man on the inside…"

Sokka nodded. "I will." He frowned when he heard loud yelling. "What is that?"

Zuko cocked his head to listen. "I comes from over there…" Both quickly hurried in that direction, only to stop in their tracks when they emerged in a courtyard. The sound they had heard were a group of children yipping and cheering as they chased after Aang, who just zoomed by an air scooter.

Sokka had to laugh at the sight. Besides him Zuko also grinned. "I'm guessing Aang hasn't changed that much, has he?"

"Luckily not."

Suddenly Miki dove from the crowd and grabbed Sokka's hand. "You can help us, Sokka. We can't catch Aang and you are faster than we are."

Sokka shook his head. "No Miki."

"Please Sokka." Miki pulled out the puppy eyes she had learned from Aang.

"Alright then. But only if Zuko also helps…" Sokka let Miki pull him into the crowd, grabbing Zuko's hand and dragging him along."

"Whoa… Sokka… What…" Zuko almost lost his balance.

"If I have to play with the kids, you're also gonna play."

"But…" In the end Zuko shrugged and let himself be dragged into the game.

* * *

"Why don't you just hire a secretary, Katara? If we had to do all of that ourselves, Zuko and I would go crazy." Mai had already given up on her own paperwork and sounded bored at Katara's complaining about request number thousand for Aang to cut a ribbon, to light a fire or some other ceremonial thing. She threw her third knife at target she had placed in the room.

Katara sighed. "You're right. But we like keeping a eye on things."

"These kind of messages can be easily managed by a secretary." Mai commented. "You don't need to keep an eye on that. You'll go crazy in the end."

Suddenly Suki burst out in laughter from where she was standing at the window. "Come look at this."

Katara eagerly pushed aside the scrolls, deciding to hand them off to a scribe since all had to be refused. "What's so funny?"

"Just look."

Katara looked out the window and burst out in laughter. In the courtyard beneath her not only Aang was being chased by the children, but now Sokka and Zuko were also valid victims.

Besides her Mai was fighting her smile. "Zuko can be such a dork."

"Ah come on Mai…" Suki giggled. "I bet that you're secretly wishing you could join him."

"Of course not…" Mai lifted her chin high, but her eyes were twinkling.

"Come on. Let's go watch downstairs. You can join them if you want to, Suki." Laughing the three women left their paperwork alone.

* * *

Next morning everyone was seated around the meeting table bright and early. Aang once more opened the meeting and briefly outlined the topic: war reparations. This time the room had one addition, namely a large map hanging on the wall.

Zuko was the first one to take the floor and he moved over to the map. "I would like to start with the Southern Water Tribe. Instead of gold I cede a part our territorial waters to you." He pointed out an area on the map.

"We accept this reparation as sufficient, Fire Lord Zuko. But our concern is this..." Hakoda stood and also moved towards the map. "This is originally Air Nomad territory."

"The waters have been sailed by the Fire Nation for a hundred years now, Chief Hakoda. And there are no more Air Nomads…I have no objections." Aang clarified.

"What about the inhabitants of the islands? I understand that there are few, but what is their opinion on this?" Kanna spoke up for the first time.

Instead of replying Aang gestured towards a man with a weathered face sitting along the walls. "Bailiff Gopan."

The man stood and bowed before the group. "Thank you, Avatar Aang. Chief Hakoda, my people are few. We are fishermen with a few farmers. Having lived on the islands for three generations, we have realized that we are of no nation. However, just before I left a set twins showed signs of being able to water bend and there might be more. The village elders decided to inquire if becoming a protectorate of the Southern Water Tribe is a possibility. We feel we have some worthy things to offer in exchange." With a bow, the man handed over a scroll.

"We are honored by request, Bailiff Gopan. This afternoon we have a meeting of the Southern Water Council. If you will join us …" At Gopan's nod, Hakoda turned to Zuko. "If the Southern Water Tribe and Bailiff Gopan can reach an agreement, we are agreed."

"Thank you, Chief Hakoda." Zuko resumed his seat. "As a war reparation to the Earth Kingdom we have already agreed on an amount of gold and that will be transported as soon as arrangements can be made. Furthermore, I have understood that there is a great shortage of man power to rebuild in the Earth Kingdom. I offer work crews for the durations of three years. They will be volunteers from the military of the Fire Nation with their upkeep and wages paid for by the Fire Nation."

Counselor Henei spoke: "I am assuming only those who are cleared of war crimes will be able to volunteer."

"Of course. They will also be screened for any overt sympathies to former Fire Lord Ozai and his ideology."

There was some quick consultation at one end of the table. General How finally spoke: "We will have to consider this offer. And the other request we made?"

"I assume you are referring to the release of classified knowledge about our scientific progress? You are ahead of me, General." Zuko accepted a scroll from one of his advisors. "This what we are willing to offer. You can select three topics on which you desire information and we will share it with you."

General How accepted the scroll with great dignity. "We will have to discuss this within the Council."

"Of course. I trust we can finish this discussion in a later meeting." Zuko spoke.

"The Northern Water Tribe… Chief Arnook, I have a formal apology from the family of Admiral Zhao for his actions towards the Spirits and the price it cost you." Zuko handed him a scroll. He coughed once and continued. "His family is very old and conservative… They believe very firmly in a life for a life. Therefore the patriarch has made the decision to send one of his granddaughters as a… peace offer… For them it was the only way to restore their families honor…" Zuko struggled to explain the world view behind

Chief Arnook shot up from his chair. "You mean they expect me to kill the girl?"

Zuko sighed, distaste clear on his face. "You can do with her whatever you wish."

The door suddenly opened and a harsh looking woman escorted in a girl of about twelve years old. Dressed in a simple red dress and her black hair in a long plait, she attempted to appear composed, but she couldn't hide her trembling nor the tears that sparkled in her deep grey eyes. Her escort pushed her in front of Arnook and left without a word. The girl fell to her knees and pressed her forehead to the ground. "My name is Jyoti, Chief Arnook. My life is in your hands."

Aang firmly took control. "I believe it is time for a break. We will continue in half an hour."

* * *

Almost everyone had left the chamber and only Arnook and the Gaang remained. The girl was still sobbing on the floor. Katara and Suki were kneeled next to her, coaxing her to stand up, but not having much success.

Arnook, Aang and Zuko held a heated debate on the other side of the table. "What was I supposed to do, Aang? They showed up with her just before the ship left. Yes, I could have refused to take her with me. But then she would been forced to commit suicide by her family to regain their honor. I brought her here in the hopes we would be able to find her a safe place. If Chief Arnook releases her, her family has absolutely no hold on her, even if they won't accept her back." Zuko turned to Chief Arnook. "To be honest, Chief Arnook, I find this most distasteful. But the patriarch made his decision and the family will not accept her back. I am truly sorry to involve you this way, Chief. But I did not wish for the her to be killed, even if it would be by her own hand."

Chief Arnook sighed. "I will release her. But I have no place for her in my tribe."

"That was all I was hoping for."

"You do not have to worry about that, Chief Arnook. We will find a place for her to stay." Aang assured him.

When Chief Arnook turned to the girl, Sokka came over and spoke in a low tone. "You did the right thing, Zuko. But next time give us a bit of heads up. This could have been handled a bit more… smoothly. For example… you could have warned Chief Arnook…"

"Jyoti, please stand up." When the girl did so hesitatingly, Arnook continued: "I release you. You are free to return to the Fire Nation or where ever you wish to go. The Avatar and his friends will assist you." Arnook left the room, still shaking his head.

Jyoti in the meantime was still sobbing. Katara simply wrapped an arm around the girls shoulder and pulled her to her. "You are safe now, Jyoti. Everything is going to be alright."

A few moments later, someone knocked on the door and Ty Lee entered after having been summoned by Suki. "What happened?" She asked Suki softly.

Suki explained it with a few quick words and Ty Lee nodded, heading to the sobbing girl. "Hello Jyoti, I am Ty Lee, the daughter of Lord Kohaku of the Fire Nation. Why don't you come with me?"

Katara gently transferred the girl in Ty Lee's care and whispered: "Have her checked over by the healers. I wouldn't be surprised if she was in shock."

Ty Lee nodded and guided the girl away.

* * *

"It is fairly simple, milord. Until the merchants from the Fire Nation and their business associates demonstrate a serious effort to align all of their operations with the standards of the Earth Kingdom..." Mai left her betrothed talking with the Master of the Merchants Guild in Ba Sing Se when she spotted Chief Arnook.

Moving effortlessly in her red floral print brocade kimono, edging with black silk and long swinging sleeves, she intercepted Arnook. "Excuse me, Chief Arnook. May I have a moment of your time?"

"Lady Mai. What can I do for you?" Arnook inclined his head politely.

"I merely wish to offer my apologies for the difficult position my betrothed put you in this morning. It was not his intention. He truly feared for Jyoti's life if he did not follow tradition."

"I understand, Lady Mai. A few moments of discomfort were worth a young girl's life. Have you heard how she is?"

"I was informed that she was resting comfortably in the infirmary, recovering from shock. I believe she will remain under the care of the Kyoshi Warriors until a satisfactory solution can be found."

"I am relieved to hear that."

* * *

Aang looked around with satisfaction. Though not necessary friendly, people of a three nations were interacting cordially at the reception. Some soft music played and in a corner was space to dance. Suddenly he blinked and looked once more.

"Do you have something in your eye?" Katara's laughing voice asked behind him.

Aang turned around to see Katara standing there in her ice blue ao dai, brocaded with flowers in a darker shade. With it she wore white satin pants and her circlet. "No, I was just surprised to see that. I'm curious what's going on." He gestured to a dancing Toph and Teo.

Katara smiled. "They're cute together, aren't they? I think they like each other..."

Aang gaped at her. "You knew?"

"I saw them in the garden together a few days ago. But I didn't want Toph to feel uneasy about this, so I said nothing."

"Am I seeing...? Toph is dancing with Teo?" Suki's surprised voice came from behind them.

"No way..." Sokka's reaction was pure shock.

Katara sighed.

* * *

The high tinkling of a fork striking a crystal cup filed the room and everyone looked around to see where the sound has come from. On the small stage in front of the room they saw the Mechanist, together with his Teo who was holding two set of large scrolls.

"Excuse me, I know this must be somewhat unusual. But I have an announcement to make." The Mechanist spoke somewhat hesitatingly. "We of the Northern Air Temple have a gift to make. For a long time our relations with the Fire Nation were not very... cordial... Neither were our relations with the Earth Kingdom In the hope of making a new start I have these designs to offer for Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom."

King Kuei and Fire Lord Zuko slowly moved forward to the stage and climbed it.

"I offer you the design schematic of a supply trucks and a steam shovel. Both will be very helpful in rebuilding this world as well as restarting your economy."

Both heads of state accepted a set of scrolls from Teo and thanked him with a few words while the din rose in the rest of the room.

Somewhere in the back Sokka shook his head. "Well played... very well played."

Suki frowned at him. "What are you talking about, Sokka?"

"If he just would have offered the designs in one of the meetings, everyone would have protested and more meetings would have been necessary. If he had offered now to only one of the nations, the other would have been offended. But by giving the designs to both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation the Mechanist prevented that." Sokka lowered his voice. "This way no one can also be really offended when the Fire Nation gets them in production much quicker because they have the factories almost ready."

Aang nodded. "That was what Teo meant when he said he arranged things with his dad."

* * *

Zuko yawned so widely his jaw cracked. "I'm exhausted..."

Mai hid her smile behind her hand. "It must be so tiring to sit on a chair all day. O yes, you spent some time this afternoon training with Aang and your uncle."

Zuko pouted at her. "Not funny, Mai."

With trouble Mai arranged her face in her normal placid expression. "I will say whatever I want. But tell me, what else did you manage to load on our plate tonight? Katara already managed to get me in a ladies tea yesterday."

"Not that much, Mai." Zuko protested, rolling his eyes. "The only new thing is that we have, is a lunch with the King Kuei and Lady Song. They wish to talk about how your duties are structured in the Fire Nation, since they are working on a new to fill in the role of Earth Queen."

"I guess that used to be much like the old Fire Lady role in the Fire Nation?" Mai asked, loosening her obi and pulling of her kimono.

"Pretty much." Zuko changed into his sleeping pants. He watched as Mai also changed in her nightgown and loosened her hair. "Give me the brush." He accepted the brush and Mai took a seat.

"If I look at it, things are going very good." Mai watched Zuko's face in the mirror.

"I agree. Someone of the ministry of industry looked over the designs we received tonight. According to him it would easy to adapt the abandoned tank factories to produce both the trucks and the shovels. He estimates there will be enough of a demand for them to open several factories."

"Which would stimulate the economy and help people regain employment on places like Ashai Island." Mai finished for him. "That's good news indeed."

Zuko put the brush down and crawled in bed. Mai did the same from the other side and cuddled close. Zuko kissed his her temple and murmured: "I hope our good luck will hold up."

* * *

"Ouch! Argh! Dammit! Stupid cat!"

Miki, Katara and Yugoda looked up from the swirling water around their hands. "Someone sounds angry..." Miki observed.

"I know. Let's see what is going on." Katara bended the water surrounding her hands back in the bowl before her and stood up. Yugoda went back to questioning Miki as they manipulated the water on the practice dummy.

"Stupid papers." Came the annoyed growl from behind the door.

Katara poked her head in the hallway, spotting Zuko lying on the ground. "What are you doing there, Sparky?"

Zuko looked in her direction. "What does it look like, Katara? I'm studying the paintwork on the ceiling."

Katara glanced up. "Well, it looks fine to me. "She held out her hand and pulled him up. "You okay?"

"Just some bumps and bruises. Two bearded cats ran by and I didn't look where I was going." Zuko explained sheepishly, bending down to pick up the papers. "Ouch."

Katara shook her head and laughed. She bent down to help him to pick up the papers. When Zuko straightened up once more he growled once more. Katara eyed him with a bit of concern. "You sure you're okay?"

"I hit that pointy statue over there..." Zuko gestured. "It's just a bruise."

Rolling her eyes, Katara held open the door of the room. "Come on in. We have three healers here who can fix you up..."

"Katara, that isn't necessary..." Zuko protested.

"I am not gonna explain to Mai tonight why you're walking around with a giant bruise. Come in." Katara pulled out her determined face and pointed.

Zuko sighed, but entered the room, followed by Katara. "Hello Miki, Master Yugoda."

Miki's eyes widened. "You were the one yelling?"

"I tripped over a cat."

Miki struggled not to laugh, but Katara simply did. "I found us someone to practice on." Now not only Miki's eyes widened, but also Zuko's. "Only if you want too, Zuko." Katara said, still giggling.

Miki however still wasn't too keen on the idea. "But what if I..."

Katara knelt down next to Miki. "I know you can do this, Miki. Didn't Aang let you heal those scratches Momo made on his arms. Or when Sokka got another fishhook stuck in his thumb?"

Yugoda smiled gently. "Katara and I will help you if necessary, Miki. But I don't think you will need it..." The elder woman looked up at Zuko. "And of course only if the Fire Lord agrees..."

Zuko had relaxed when Katara mentioned Miki healing Aang and Sokka. "You can do it if you want, Miki."

Miki looked at Katara and Yugoda, who both nodded at her. She looked at Zuko, who smiled at her. "Where does it hurt?"

Zuko sat down on a mat before her and pointed out the spot just below his ribs on his left side. "Over here."

Miki knelt down beside him. "May I lift your shirt?" She asked politely.

"Sure Miki." Miki carefully lifted up his shirt to reveal a hand sized dark bruise.

Katara knelt down beside Miki and held up the shirt. "What do we now, Miki?"

"We form a glove with the water and we scan the chi paths around the place we need to heal." Miki recited. When she was finished, she formed the glove and gently put her hands on the bruise.

"What does it feel like?"

"Like a bunch of small knots..." Miki frowned. "No, it is a bigger knot with smaller knots all around it."

Katara nodded. "Very good. Now what do you do?"

"First the small knots, then the large knot." Katara nodded and Miki closed her eyes. The glow surrounding her hands brightened and after a few moments she lifted her hands and bended the water back in the bowl. She peered at the now healed skin and asked: "How does it feel?"

Zuko twisted his upper body and moved his arms. "Like new. Thank you, Miki."

Katara beamed at her. "You did very well..." Miki returned her smile, but before she could reply, there was an urgent knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugoda called.

A security officer entered the room and bowed. "My apologies, Lady Katara, Fire Lord Zuko. There has been another attack and your presence has been requested."

Katara and Zuko immediately stood up. Yugoda and Miki did the same. "I will make sure the little one arrives safely at her quarters."

"Thanks Yugoda." Katara spoke quickly before she hurried after Zuko and the security guard.

* * *

"What exactly happened, Chief Padong?" Sokka asked sharply. "You say there has been a fire, but you also say there hasn't been a fire at the same time?" General How, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Toph and Suki were gathered around a large table.

"What I am saying, Lord Sokka, is that there was a fire, but that it was mysteriously stopped." Padong stroked his beard importantly.

Suki glanced at her boyfriend, spotting the signs of Sokka reaching his max. "Perhaps, Chief Padong, you should start from the beginning..."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Commander Suki." The general glared at the Chief, who swallowed visibly.

"The targets were the storehouses where supplies were being kept for the refugees who would be leaving Ba Sing Se soon. It was arson. Oil was poured everywhere and there was the beginning of a fire, but when we arrived there was only some smoke and a small fire, that didn't seem to spread, despite plenty of flammable materials nearby."

Aang frowned. "Fire that did not spread while it should have? That sounds like a..."

"Fire bender." Zuko finished Aang's sentence. "And quite a powerful one. He must have been bending the flames back."

"How do you reach the conclusion that it must have been a powerful fire bender, Fire Lord Zuko?" General How asked with interest.

"Because bending flames back, certainly on the scale that Chief Padong describes, is a master level technique that is very difficult to master. In essence, you are fighting the nature of the fire, which is to spread. Yet that didn't happened."

"Were there any witnesses who saw something?" Sokka addressed Padong once more.

"No. But one of my men claims to have seen a spirit dressed in red who was keeping the fire contained by dancing..."

Aang frowned. "A spirit dressed in red? An elemental spirit, a salamander perhaps? That does not make any sense. And dancing?"

"You mean like the other elemental spirits, Aang? Like gnome, undine or sylph?" Katara asked, also frowning.

"Yes. But this does not exactly fit their normal behaviour. I will think about it, but a fire bender seems more logical..."

"Chief, would it be possible to visit the location of the fire?" Sokka asked, ignoring the talk about spirits.

"Of course, Lord Sokka."

* * *

"This still doesn't make any sense. They said it wasn't a human because the figure didn't have a face. But is also wasn't a spirit because they heard footsteps. And from what I know, spirits don't have footsteps." Sokka complained later that evening when he and Suki were preparing for bed.

"If they'd been wearing a mask, they still would have had a face, just not a human face…" Suki offered thoughtfully.

"Like Zuko when he was the Blue Spirit…" Sokka continued her line of thought.

"Of course, we've been so daft… What if it was someone pretending to be a spirit? We have been so focused on trying to prove it was either a human or spirit, that we forgot that it could be one trying to pretend to be the other. How difficult would it be to tie something before you face so that no can see it?"

Sokka hit his forehead. "You're totally right. That we didn't see this before."

"Have you ever seen the way a fire bender moves when they are bending back flames? The security guards told me that they never really had seen fire bending very well. But Zuko demonstrated some of the moves to me today and what the security guard described sounded very similar. The dancing was bending…"

"We got stuck so fast on the debate about it being a ghost or not, we totally forgot to go for the most logical option."

"That means there is a fire bender running around who must know when the terrorists are going to strike…" Suki quickly rang for a servant and wrote a note. When the servant appeared she quickly handed of the note with the order to take it to Chief Padong immediately.

"What was on the note?" Sokka asked, looking up for a moment from the papers he was digging trough.

"A note for Chief Padong to check the whereabouts of all known fire benders in a Ba Sing Se around the time of the fire… And what are you looking for?" Suki surveyed the mess on the desk.

"I am looking for a report from the building collapse. The two suspects, the possible Dai Li, that were captured had singed robes while there was no fire nearby. And they were knocked unconscious by chi blocking… Ty Lee and one of the water bending healers confirmed it…"

"And that is an art originating from the Fire Nation... You're thinking that the same person who controlled the fire must have taken out those men…"

"Exactly."

Another knock sounded on the door and Suki opened it, accepting the bowl that the servant was holding. "Sokka, it's late. We can explain our theory to everyone tomorrow morning… I had a bit of a surprise for you…"

Sokka looked up from his papers, immediately dropping them when he saw the expression on Suki's face. "What is in the bowl?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I asked to the kitchen to send us a bowl of whipped cream." Suki winked.

"Whipped cream? Sounds… delicious…" With those words Sokka left his paper work alone and pulled Suki to the bed.

* * *

The negotiations about war reparations finished for the day, Zuko and Mai were escorted to a private parlor for the exclusive use to the Earth King. The monarch of the Earth Kingdom and his future consort were not present very often for the negotiations, instead focusing on the daily ruling of Ba Sing Se.

When the servant knocked, King Kuei and Song were already standing by the table. After greeting each other, they were quickly seated and servants brought in the first course.

"Thank you for being willing to discuss this with us." Kuei stated, picking up a meat filled dough ball. "It is not easy to find a new way if things have done in a certain way for a very long time."

"That is true." Zuko concurred. "I have encountered the same issue.

"It is a new time after the war. I think everyone, ruler or peasant, is wrestling with this issue at the moment." Song daintily took a bite. 'Lady Mai, I heard you are somewhat of a 'trail blazer' in the Fire Nation court with the amount of authority you have been given, even before you are officially married."

"There have been some old fashioned people who had a conniption, but that was not just about the amount of authority that I have. That was just one part of the package." Mai replied humbly. "But you told us you were looking for a different way to fill in the role of Earth Queen. What are her traditional duties?"

"Pretty much the same as your original duties, Lady Mai. Overseeing the household, acting as hostess and bearing heirs." Song summed up loosely.

"For us it was a little bit easier to change her position. Before Sozin a Fire Lady traditionally oversaw the Ministries of Education, Health and Culture, thus handling the administration of the schools, hospitals, orphanages, museums and artistic institutions among other things. Also she was his regent when the Fire Lord was incapacitated. What I did was just restoring this to the way they were before. From there we will see to change things further. Is there any kind of tradition like that in the Earth Kingdom?"

King Kuei frowned. "Not really. Most of the Earth Queens were active in charity, but nothing on an administrative level. And my regent is officially the Grand Secretariat, though we saw how that turned out with Long Feng."

"From what I understand, Lady Song, you are acting as an advisor on health care in the Lower Ring? I would suggest expanding on that. Another thing I suggest is to just start attending meetings. Listen and observe at first and then you can start offering your own opinion. The same goes for reading paper work. Perhaps offer to mediate on some small issues. Then it will not be a shock when you start handling some projects on your own and eventually when you take something over completely. This worked for me." Mai advised her.

"And if you do want to change your role formally, talk with the Avatar first. With his support behind you, it might be a little bit easier. He strongly believes in equality between men and women, also in ruling a nation." Zuko advised.

"We will keep this in mind." Song remained silent while servants removed the plates and brought in the next course of rice, lentils and a spicy curry. "What kind of issues are you currently handling, Lady Mai? And do you still oversee the household while doing those other duties?" She asked curiously .

Mai took a bite while she thought. "With education we are working on a reform of the history curriculum and teaching the students to form an opinion of their own, with healthcare the most difficult issue is arranging the appropriate medical care for returning veterans and on culture we are reviewing what our museums teach about other nations and our history. The household is most run by the major domo and the chatelaine, but I still have a meeting every morning of about an hour. It is important to have people who you trust to handle that issue."

"In a few days Lady Katara, the current Head of the Lower Ring Rebuilding Project and I are having a meeting with the Mechanist and his son about that ingenious chair on wheels and the replacement limbs they designed. Why don't you join us? I am guessing there will be people in the Fire Nation who could use those objects." Song invited Mai.

"I will. I personally know of several cases of people who have lost limbs or are suffering from paralysis."

* * *

At the end of the meal Zuko took Song to the side for a moment. "Lady Song, a few months ago I received the information regarding your father from you. I received this scroll yesterday morning. I am afraid that I have to tell you that your father passed away from wound fever in a work camp about half a year ago." Zuko handed her the scroll. "You have my sincere condolences. His ashes were buried on a small graveyard near the camp. If you wish, I will have the ashes exhumed and sent to you."

Song covered her mouth with her hand. She obviously had to struggle to keep her tears from escaping. "Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko, for your efforts. I will contact you when I have made a decision." She used formality to keep herself composed.

"I understand. I wish I could have given you better news." With those words Zuko and Mai quietly left the room, leaving Song to be comforted by her future betrothed.

ATLA knip

"Welcome this morning. Today we have to tackle on of the most difficult subject of the treaty, namely the Fire Nation Colonies in the Earth Kingdom. It was agreed upon that all colonies existing shorter than ten years would be evacuated this winter. Has this process been finished, Fire Lord Zuko?" Aang opened the meeting the next morning.

Zuko nodded. "The process is almost complete. There are only two or three small groups of colonists who have to be evacuated and I estimate we will be done at the end of this month."

"During the talks in the Fire Nation we agreed that the colonies who have been there between ten and twenty-five years will have to be evacuated also. But there are people there who have been born here and grew up there. We agreed to make a provision. What is the Earth Kingdom's offer?"

Councilor Longyan stood up and spoke: "We offer the people who have been born on what is technically Earth Kingdom territory or who have lived there for ten years before they turned sixteen the chance to apply for Earth Kingdom citizenship. Parents with children between six and sixteen who have been born here get the same chance. Exceptions to this are people who have served in the Fire Nation Military, who are fire benders or those who have committed crimes against Earth Kingdom citizens. They would undergo a background check and they have to swear their loyalty to the Earth Kingdom. This includes giving up their Fire Nation citizenship."

"Then you are excluding every man of sixteen or older, since they were conscripted in the Fire Nation Army or Navy." Mai commented. "Are you also including the women who served the army in a domestic capacity? Technically they weren't soldiers."

There was a brief moment of consultation at the Earth Kingdom side of the table. Councilor Longyan turned back. "The women are welcome to apply. We will have to discuss what to do about the conscripts at a later date. In return for this, we wish for the Fire Nation to protect the properties of wanton destruction by angry people who have to leave there houses."

Zuko nodded. "Military forces will be deployed to keep the peace among the colonists and people who are caught will be prosecuted as if they committed their crime in the Fire Nation. I also believe Avatar Aang and Lady Katara are planning on being in the area when the large scale evacuations are going to take place. Are there any other guarantees you desire, Councilor Longyan?"

"That will be sufficient for now. When do you think the evacuations of this category of villages will be completed?"

"I do not know. This are far more villages with far more inhabitants then the colonies evacuated last winter. I will give you an estimate a soon as possible, but it will not be before the end of summer as some desire. Unless you wish for a larger chance of disturbances or property damage…"

"Then we will table this discussion for now. I suggest our aides meet to work out some of the details."

"Then we have to deal with the colonies who have been there long then twenty-five years." Aang stated. "Some people have lived in these areas for two or three generations. I propose we find a solution that allows as many people as possible to stay. We do not wish for a mass migration."

"I concur." Zuko immediately agreed.

"We understand the sentiment, Avatar Aang, and we share your wish. The proposal of the Earth Kingdom is that everyone who has been born there will be allowed to apply for or who have lived there for ten years before they turned sixteen the chance to apply for Earth Kingdom citizenship. Parents with children between six and sixteen who have been born here get the same chance. All applications will be reviewed. Fire bending or serving as a conscript in the army will not be a cause for direct rejection. Also they would have to undergo a background check and have to swear loyalty to the Earth Kingdom."

"Those demands sound reasonable, but I will have to discuss them with my advisors." Zuko said.

"And the people who decide to leave voluntarily? They have worked there for generations." A Fire Nation advisor pointed out.

"We understand. To encourage colonists to return to the Fire Nation, we are willing to offer each family a small sum if they return voluntarily. How much will have to be discussed."

"That is most generous of you, Councilor." Zuko spoke, surprise still visible in his eyes. "I hope you do realize that it will be a few years before those colonies will be completely evacuated. The other colonies have priority."

"I understand. We do request something in exchange. During this summer a joint leadership between someone from the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom will be set up for each village,. Refugees willing to move to such a village will be allowed to."

"I think joint leadership is an excellent idea. But which law will prevail? Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom? I would suggest a combination of both. Our aides could compose a few examples which we can then discuss?" Zuko suggested.

"Excellent…"


	3. Chapter 3

Aang knocked on the door of the room Jyoti was staying in. "Come in." came the tiny voice. Opening the door, he was presented with a terrified girl hitting her forehead to the ground in a deep bow. "Your Eminence." Her voice trembled.

"Hello Jyoti. Do you have a moment to talk?" Aang asked gently, kneeling across her.

Hesitantly she sat up, her eyes still firmly on the ground. "I am at your command, your Eminence."

"You don't have to call me your Eminence. You can just call me Aang. Or Avatar Aang if that is easier for you. And you can look at me. It might make it a little bit more easy to talk."

"As you wish, Avatar Aang." Slowly Jyoti raised her eyes, but still didn't look Aang in the eyes..

Aang sighed and decided to let it go. "How are you doing?"

"I am well. Mistress Ty Lee and Commander Suki have been very kind to me."

Aang nodded. "I need to talk to you about where you want to go or what you want to do now that you have the choice."

Jyoti looked confused. "I will go where you desire me to go. I am under your charge now."

"No Jyoti, you are not under my charge. If you wanted to leave the palace right now, you could just walk out the door and I would not lift a finger. But I do want to help you." Aang thought for a moment. "What were your plans when you still lived with your family?"

"I would have married a suitable husband and I would have done my duties as a wife. If the patriarch did not find a suitable husband, I would have become a Bride of Agni, as is proper for an unmarriageable girl."

Aang scratched his head, trying to think of another approach. "Did you go to school?"

"No, I was taught at home."

"And what subjects did you study? Did you enjoy any subject in particular?"

"The skills I need to be a proper wife…" At Aang's questioning look she elaborated a bit. "I was taught how to run a household, proper deportment and etiquette, tea ceremony, how to play a musical instrument and moral education." Jyoti didn't answer the second question.

"You were taught to read and write and do your numbers? And did you learn anything like history or geography?"

"I am literate and I learned enough of my numbers that I would be able to do the household accounts. And it is not appropriate for a woman to know about history and other such things, unless it is to instruct her young children."

"Are you a bender, Jyoti?" At her nod, he asked: "Were you trained?"

"As much as was appropriate for a woman. I learned enough that I do not cause accidents."

Aang scratched his head once more. He clearly wasn't having much success. "Okay, Jyoti. That was all I needed to know. I will look into some possibilities for and then we will discuss them. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, Avatar Aang." But Aang knew he would have gotten that answer even if she didn't agree…

* * *

"Aang! How nice to see you." Iroh bustled out of his kitchen in the tea shop.

"It is nice to see you also, Iroh. Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Of course. And where is Katara? You are usually attached to the hip." Iroh gestured to the table that Aang usually used and sat down on the other side. "What can I help you with?"

"Katara is hosting a ladies tea with Mai and Song. And I need some advice on the situation with Jyoti. She can't return home, but she also does not give any sign of what she wants, even when asked." Aang sounded a bit frustrated.

Iroh nodded understandingly. "I know the family where she is from. They are extremely conservative in many things, among them the role of women. They keep them very sheltered and they are taught their only duties are to obey three times: when they are young they have to obey their father, when married their husband and when a widow their sons. Everything they learn is focused to help them do just that. It is not that weird that she has no idea what do now."

"I understand. But that doesn't make it easier to find a safe place for her."

"Did you have any ideas?"

"She needs a safe place, where she can learn more about the world and the choices she has now. I think some time in school and some bending training might also be a good idea. I was wondering if you knew a place like that where she could stay in Ba Sing Se."

Iroh nodded. "I think that is a very fair estimate of what she needs. But she also needs to learn that it is okay for her to want things for her own and that she can make her own choices… You say she's a fire bender?" At Aang's nod, Iroh frowned. "I know the training given to the women in that family. It is minimal, just some breath control so that most accidents don't happen." Iroh considered it for a few more moments. "I might have a suggestion… I know a widow living in a fairly calm section of the Middle Ring. Her own children have grown and she would like to care for someone. There is a decent school nearby that Jyoti could visit…" He considered things a bit more. "And I would be willing to teach her at least the basics of fire bending…"

"It sounds like a good solution. Do you want to speak with the widow or should I…"

Iroh smiled. "I'll handle it and I will contact you as soon as I know more…"

* * *

Katara pasted a smile on her face. "Thank you, Lady Thiang. I had a wonderful time also. I hope you enjoy your tour of Ba Sing Se tomorrow."

Behind her she could hear Song's tinkling laughter. "Surely you jest, milady. I am sure the situation cannot be that bad." A pause… "I surely hope so."

Finally the door closed when they had said their final guest farewell and Mai collapsed on a chair. "I never thought I would say it, but those women were more boring than the ones I am supposed to entertain in the Fire Nation. What do you think, Katara… if Aang would bend the air out their heads, would be some room for brains?" Mai spoke in a complete deadpan.

Katara and Song collapsed in their own chairs, giggling. "I don't understand. I have met enough interesting ladies who have at least an ounce of sense. But they never come to these kinds of events." Song said once she had calmed down.

Katara snorted. "Probably because they are doing something useful. They don't have the time to sit around, sip tea and simper. Gran-Gran and Nauja were invited, but did you see them here… No, they are currently in a meeting to finalize things with Chief Gopan."

"When we see the Mechanist we should ask them if they could design some form of armor to wear. The barbs of some of those ladies were sharper then my surgical blades. In the beginning I thought it was a bit ridiculous I needed a tutor on court manners and surviving in social situations, but now I am thankful for that. Sometimes she is almost more useful then the tutor I have for things like history and all those subjects. How did you figure all of this out, Katara? You didn't have any help of that kind."

"Mostly through trial and error. But I have the advantage that I have proven myself in some ways and I have my connection with Aang…"

Mai snorted. "They all want to kiss his butt and they are afraid that when they say something really negative he will hear it… But behind her back…"

"O, the matrons gossip like crazy about me… but I don't let it bother me…" Katara shrugged. "Though I did want to hit a few of them when they tried to foist their daughters on Aang and even Sokka… They were almost worse than the Water Tribe Council trying to marry me off at every turn…"

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for in those reports, Sokka?" Suki frowned at her boyfriend. "Chief Padong has more then thirty people looking into this."

"I will know it when I find it… Can you look trough these lists of the known members of the Phoenixes and the Green Jade Restoration Movement? I just got them from Piandao… See if anything jumps out." Sokka pushed the lists to her and Suki went to work.

They worked in silence for a while. Suddenly Suki frowned: "Sokka, what was the name again of the guy who owned the building that collapsed?"

Sokka dug around in his scrolls. "Someone called Dingbang. Why?"

"He is a member of the Green Jade Restoration Movement. And for the storehouses?"

Sokka checked again. "The guy is called Kueng… Let me guess, he is also on the list…" at Suki's nod he frowned. "The notes delivered the day after claim the attacks were aimed at stopping the negotiations between the nations. That is why I suspected either the Phoenixes or the Green Jade thingy. Now it looks like the Phoenixes… Also makes the most sense with the Dai Li being involved."

"I don't know Sokka. Something still doesn't seem right to me…" Suki hesitated.

"But it all makes sense now! Don't you see it, Suki? The fire bender who tried to stop the fire must also be a member… Maybe he is trying to gain trust go undercover or something like that…"

"Did Chief Padong find a candidate?"

"No, the only fire benders we know of that are powerful enough to bend on that scale are with the Fire Nation delegation or the Order of the White Lotus. They were all accounted for. But that doesn't say much. It is not that difficult to go undercover in the Lower Ring, as Zuko pointed out…"

"You are right… But still, something feels off to me…"

* * *

"Today our topic of discussion is the proposed cap on the Fire Nation Military Forces. Both the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes demand for the army to be downsized with at least fifty percent and the Navy with seventy percent within a year. All airships are to be destroyed." Aang opened the meeting the next day. "What is the reaction of the Fire Nation?"

Iroh was the one to speak on this issue. "We understand the wish of both nations, but at the moment downsizing the armies with those numbers is impossible. For example, the troops we agreed upon to assist in the reconstruction of the Earth Kingdom are dependent on our current numbers. The navy ships are our most important means of evacuating the colonies and if their number is lessened, the pace of evacuation will also drop sharply."

"What can you offer, General Iroh?" One of the Earth Kingdom advisors asked.

"The number of soldiers are being reduced slowly. No new conscripts are being drafted and the ones still in the army are currently being phased out. This process will be finished in three years. Then our army will have been reduced with sixty percent." Iroh explained.

"And the navy?"

"Partial disarming of seventy percent of the ships within a year. They will still be military ships, but with a maximum armament that is equal to what an Earth Kingdom commercial ship is allowed to carry." Jeong Jeong was the one to tackle this question. "After the evacuations of the colonies are complete a number of ships will be phased out."

There was some quick talking at the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe side of the table. Finally Councilor Zhou spoke: "This would be acceptable to use. And what about the airships and the tanks?"

"The airships can be disarmed as well. The production of tanks has mostly been halted. A few squadrons consisting of five tanks each will remain on standby on the various islands, but none will used outside our territory. The other tanks are already being destroyed as we speak."

"That is agreeable, if the airships are only used for non-military purposes. They are to become civilian property."

"How do you define a military purpose?"

"Transporting any goods used by the military or troops…"

* * *

"Very good." Aang eyed the ten students before him, checking their stances. "Now I want to see the second stance."

There had been a break in the negotiations for a day and Aang and Katara had elected to spend some time working with the Lower Ring Restoration Project. Suki and Sokka were of, doing research and Toph was spending some time with Teo.

So now Aang was acting as teacher in a improvised bending school, since the regular schools were way too expensive, while Katara was in the building next door, helping with repairing second hand clothes that would be redistributed. The repairs were mostly done by girls in their young teens who were also learning a marketable skill this way.

Aang once more inspected his students. "Manchu, you have to be stronger rooted to the ground. Otherwise your bending won't half as good."

The boy looked confused. "How do I do that, Sifu Aang?"

The air bender thought for a moment. "Close your eyes. Now imagine that you are feather. You are floating on the wind. Do you have that picture clear in your mind?" He waited for the boys nod. "Okay, Xun, try to lift him up." The other boy threw him a confused glance, but did as he was asked and Manchu was lifted easily. "How did that go, Xun?"

The boy shrugged. "It was easy?"

Aang nodded. "Now Manchu, I want you to close your eyes again. Now imagine you are an old oak tree with roots deep in the ground. Even in the fiercest storms that oak does not move." "Now try to lift him once more, Xun." The boy did as he said, but it was impossible. "Was there a difference with just before, Xun."

"I couldn't lift him at all, Sifu Aang."

"That is what I mean when I say you have to be rooted to the earth. You have to be like that oak. All try to close your eyes and picture that in your mind…"

* * *

"Just like that, Hay-lin. Don't pull too hard, otherwise the cloth will scrunch up." Katara moved around the circle of sewing girls.

"Lady Katara, I think I sewed both arms together." One of the other girls called.

Katara moved over and checked the work. "It is just Katara." She gently corrected the girl. "I'm afraid you're right. The only thing you can do is to remove the stitches and start over."

"Katara, why should I learn to sew?" Miki muttered softly above the skirt she was hemming.

"Because everyone should know how fix their clothes. Both boys and girls." Katara explained.

"But you always fix Sokka's clothes."

"I do most of the time. But he is also learning… Suki won't fix things for him."

Miki giggled. "Suki is funny."

Katara smiled back. "She is, isn't she? But when you finish that seam neatly, you can go outside and watch Aang's lesson."

"Alright…"

* * *

"Was it difficult to learn all the elements, Sifu Aang?" Aang had finished his lesson and now they were sitting in a circle, asking questions.

"Sometimes it was more difficult than other times."

"Why? Because all the moves are so different?" Xun asked.

"You don't just have to learn new movements, Xun, but you also have to learn a new way to think…" Aang explained.

"I don't understand." Manchu was the one to voice the main reaction of the group.

Aang thought for a moment. "You are an earth bender, Manchu. When you are playing and you accidently break something and the owner comes running at you really angry… what would you do?"

Manchu considered this for a moment. "I think I would stay there and bend a wall so that he would run against it."

"Very good, Manchu. An earth bender has to learn to stand their ground. But as an air bender, I would have jumped out of the way with the help of my bending. I would have evaded him and that is very important in air bending."

Xun leaned forward, clearly interested. "And what would a water bender or a fire bender do?"

Aang turned to the only water bender present. "What would you do, Miki?"

The young girl also thought for a moment. "I would bend the water like a rope so he would trip over it."

Aang nodded. "A water bender tries to turn someone's attack in their own defense. Because the man is running so fast he can't see the rope and he trips."

Xun looked around. "But we don't have a fire bender to ask…"

"You were looking for a fire bender?" Zuko suddenly said from behind Xun.

The boy and several other kids jumped while Aang laughed. "We were discussing the differences between bending styles. What would you do if you were playing, you broke something and an angry owner is chasing you?"

Zuko thought for a moment. "And I have to use my bending?" At Aang's nod, he answered: "Then I would probably punch a fire ball at him. In fire bending we are taught to attack to defend ourselves."

"Do you understand now what I mean with learning different ways of thinking?" Most of the kids nodded. "And now it is time to go home. Fire Lord Zuko needs to talk with me I think." The kids quickly surrounded Aang, saying goodbye before hurrying home.

Xun was the last. He handed Aang a note. "My father said to give this to you." Then he also ran off. Aang read the note and frowned.

"What does it say?" Zuko asked curiously.

"To look at the green stone with the attacks… I don't understand…"

Zuko frowned in confusion. "I say we give this to Sokka. He's the one busy with figuring this all out."

* * *

"So, how was your day, Toph?" Sokka asked, smile playing around his mouth.

Toph shrugged. "Just fine. Did you and Suki have fun digging around in all those scrolls? I hear library stacks are a popular place to… Ack." Toph glared at Sokka, his hand firmly over her mouth.

"Let her go, Sokka." Katara chided. "And Toph, please not at the dinner table."

"Perhaps we should talk then about what you and Twinkle Toes are up then, Sugar Queen." Toph shot back.

"Oh, we had a very busy day today… Didn't we, Katara?" Aang winked at her.

Katara blushed, but she rallied valiantly. "O yes, very busy…"

Mai leaned forward with interest. "But who was that young man with whom you walking in the gardens this afternoon? I saw you from the window… And Toph, you are not the type to go out and smell the roses."

Toph's cheeks colored a faint pink. "Just a friend."

"The same friend who you were dancing with at the reception?" Mai snapped open her fan, hiding her smirk behind the colorful silk. "I think I saw you kiss this afternoon…"

"Could be."

"Oh, now I am sure it was Teo she was walking with… And everybody saw you dancing at the reception… No use trying to deny it…" Suki leaned forward, eyes glinting with humor.

"Toph and Teo, sitting in a tree…K-I…" Sokka sang softly. Immediately he was rapped on the head with three different fans. "Ouch…" he moaned.

"Sokka, joking is one thing. Being obnoxious is some else entirely." Katara scolded.

"Okay, I think we have teased Toph enough for today." Aang tried to rein in his friends.

"I can take care of myself, Twinkle Toes!"

Aang raised his hands defensively. "Okay, okay… Fine by me…"

* * *

"Aargh!" Aang looked up from his scrolls when Katara entered, collapsing on the bed and her face beet red. "That was terrible."

"I thought you were just going to have lunch with your grandmother?"

"We did have lunch. But the reason she wanted to have lunch was to talk to me about not yet wanting to become a Gran-Gran-Gran."

A blush also colored Aang's face. "I see." Was all he managed to get out.

Katara sat up and smiled. "I told he she didn't have to worry about that yet and that might want to have a talk with Suki also."

The blush receded a bit and he smiled: "I think Suki isn't gonna be very happy with you."

"He, she wants to be a part of the family. Being embarrassed by Gran-Gran is all part of it. And you, Aang, I am sure you will have another opportunity."

"Thanks." He frowned when Katara stretched and winced. "Stiff?"

"I think I might have been a bit too fanatic training with Suki this morning… My lower back hurts and I still have a meeting in an hour." Katara stretched once more. "Ouch. If I had the time I would take a nice hot bath."

Aang left his scrolls alone and moved over, putting his fingers against her lower back. "Yeah, they're all nice and tight. Scoot over."

Katara did as he asked and Aang put one hand under her shirt, gently massaging the muscles. "Ah, that feels good." They were silent for a while, before Katara asked hesitatingly: "Do you ever think about having children, Aang?"

His hand stilled for a moment, but then continued to rub her sore back. "Occasionally… I guess I will need to have children if I don't want to be the last air bender…" His voice sounded sad.

The water bender twisted around, dislodging Aang's hand from her back to wrap an arm around his shoulders. "I didn't mean to bring back all of that…"

"I know." Aang leaned his head against her shoulder.

"I was trying to ask about having kids… as in you and me having a baby."

"A few times…but not for a couple of years… How about you?"

"Also a few times… More so the last few weeks… Mai told me she has been getting some pressure already to get pregnant as soon as possible after the wedding… I wonder if people will do the same with us…"

"We'll cross that bridge if it's there. No use worrying about it now…"

"That's true…" Katara checked the hour candle in the corner. "I still have half an hour before I really have to leave…"

Aang got the hint and pulled Katara down with him, wrapping his arms around her… Katara did the same and sought out his lips…

No talking was heard for the next half hour...

* * *

Ty Lee opened the door of the small room where Miki was staying. "Miki, it's time to go. You have a lesson with Master Yugoda." When she saw the interior of the room, she froze.

It was a mess. The bed was turned over, paper were scattered around the floor and one of the curtains was soaking wet. Miki was nowhere to be seen.

Ty Lee scanned the room, not moving from where she was. Finally she spotted two scrolls, precisely set in the middle of the desk. She was there in three quick steps and carefully read the first one. "Oh no…" With those words she ran off.

* * *

"It will be harsh for some of them though. Being forced to move away where you grew up because you got drafted in the in the army." Zuko spoke softly to Sokka as they moved through the hallways.

"I know. On the other hand, it could have been worse. There were many who demanded just the complete dismantling of all the colonies, without any thought for the people living there for generations."

"That is true." Zuko conceded. Suddenly he stopped and frowned. "Do you hear that?"

Sokka also stopped and cocked his head. "Someone is calling our names!"

Sokka and Zuko turned to see Ty Lee hurrying up to them in full Kyoshi Warrior getup. "We have a problem. Miki had disappeared, her room is a mess and I found this scroll."

Sokka took the scroll from her and quickly scanned it. When finished, he looked around and spotted a guard nearby. "He you there."

The guard stiffened. "Yes sir?"

"Find Chief Padong and have him come to the Dong Li meeting room. Tell his I said it is an emergency."

"Yes sir." The guard ran off and Sokka pointed out a few others, sending them to find Aang and the rest of the Gaang.

Zuko in the meantime had also read the letter. "They want us to accept the treaty they wrote, otherwise they will kill Miki and other acts will follow as long as we don't obey? They are ambitious." He commented. "It is signed by the Phoenixes."

"Great… I figured…" Sokka headed to the meeting room himself, Ty Lee and Zuko on his heels.

* * *

"The problem with making more of the wheelchairs and artificial limbs, besides the fact that I still have to work out some kinks in the limbs, is that they have to be individually fitted. They cannon just be made in a factory and handed out."

Jing-Mei looked thoughtful. If we would send people to you to train, would you be willing to do that?"

"For the wheelchairs that would be fairly easy, especially if they're skilled carpenters. The limbs will have to wait till I've fine tuned the process. And before you ask, Lady Mai, I don't mind training someone from the Fire Nation." The Mechanist replied.

"Thank you. The wheelchairs should be a great help for many people." Katara said sincerely.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a guard poked their head around the door. "Excuse, but the Lady Katara and the Lady Mai are required in the Dong Li meeting because of an emergency."

Katara and Mai stood up immediately. Jing-Mei looked at them. "I will put together a proposal and send it to the both of you."

"Excellent." That said, Katara hurried after Mai and the guard.

* * *

"What is the emergency?" Chief Padong asked annoyed when he entered the meeting room.

As reply Aang pushed the note that Ty Lee had found towards him. "Miki of the Southern Water Tribe was kidnapped. Read that."

Chief Padong sat down and quickly scanned the note. "At least we know who did it…"

"No, we do not." Sokka interrupted.

The chief stared at him, confused. "What are you waffling about?"

"They just want it to look it are the Phoenixes. But there are all kinds of little signs that it is not them. This one is the most obvious." Sokka gestured at the second scroll Ty Lee had found. "It is the treaty they wish for all the nations to sign. It's content clearly has the stamp of the Green Jade Restoration Movement."

Padong frowned. "But the buildings attacked belong to members of the Movement."

Suki was the one to reply. "The apartment building was set to be demolished later this month. And the storehouses were being sold and Kueng already has the money. It was just meant to throw us of their tracks. I only found it after really digging trough mountains of paper work."

"So what do we do now?" Toph was the one to cut to the chase.

"We need to figure out where they are holding Miki. Chief Padong, I want all known members of the Green Jade Restoration Movement under house arrest by tonight. Until we can figure out what is going here, I am not going to take any risks. They are threatening more attacks. If there are any Phoenixes in the city, do the same." Aang's voice sounded harsh. "I am not taking any risks."

"But…" Padong abruptly shut up when he saw Aang's face. "Yes, Avatar Aang."

"Anybody any ideas on how to find her?" Sokka asked. "I have people searching the grounds for any traces and other people questioning palace personnel."

"But you don't have the authority…" Chief Padong's head was slowly turning red.

"O yes, I do, Chief Padong. Or have you forgotten that I am an Advisor to the Crown." Sokka fired back.

"Yes sir." Padong subsided. "What are my orders?"

Suddenly an exited lemur flew into the room, soaring around Aang head and chattering loudly. When Aang reached out to pet him, he grabbed Aang's sleeve and tugged. "What are you doing, Momo?"

Katara studied them, a frown on her face. Suddenly her face cleared up. "Aang, do you think he knows where Miki is? He did the same when she was stuck on that ice floe."

Everybody looked at the lemur. Aang stood up and grabbed his flyer. "I am going to check things out."

Sokka stood up. "Can I come along? I can balance on top of your flyer."

"Sure."

Sokka turned to the others. "Make sure you are ready to move out when we return. We assemble in the Central Courtyard. Suki, alert your warriors. Zuko, can you let your uncle know what is going on?"

Suki nodded and Zuko said: "I already sent him a message. The Order is going on alert and are ready when we need them. I'll tell them to come to the Courtyard."

"My men will be there as well." Chief Padong also stood up.

"No Chief. We can handle this. Focus on the house arrests and have vulnerable, but important targets guarded. We rely on you to make sure they cannot try anything else." Sokka said. He headed towards the windows and within seconds he and Aang were gone.

Katara stood up. "I am going to get my gear. I will see you in ten minutes." She marched out of the meeting room, her full skirt fluttering behind her. The rest followed her example.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later various warriors were gathering in the Central Courtyard. Six Kyoshi Warriors, including Suki and Ty Lee, five masters from the Order of the White Lotus and the rest of the Gaang, minus Aang and Sokka who were still on reconnaissance. There were footsteps and a few more face appeared, turning out to be Hakoda and three other warriors from the Southern Water Tribe.

"Dad…"

"You can't keep us away from this, Katara. Miki is a member of our tribe." Hakoda easily silenced her protest.

About ten minutes later Aang and Sokka returned. Aang went to stand next to Katara, while Sokka accepted his gear from his father, quickly fastening the light armor, sword and boomerang in place.

Iroh was the first to speak. "What did you find?"

"Momo did guide us to the place where they are keeping Miki. It is just outside the Upper Ring, in one of the industrial areas. They manufacture woolen cloth and felt there." Aang explained.

Iroh nodded thoughtfully. "That means there are no houses and inhabitants nearby to get hurt."

Sokka stepped closer. "The complex has six large wooden sheds and it surrounded by a stone wall. They are keeping her in one shed with about ten men to secure her, but there are fifty goons in the others. We don't know how many of them are benders." Sokka studied the warriors in the courtyard carefully. "If you don't mind, General, I am assigning you, Zuko and Jeong Jeong to keep an eye outside the stone wall. There is too much flammable material within the wall and fire bending outside would be to noticeable during night."

"And what if outside forces do arrive, young warrior?" Iroh asked, one eyebrow lifted.

"Then you do what you have to do. We don't have to worry about not being noticed then."

Sokka once more scanned the group. "Eighteen against sixty. This is going to be fun…"

Within ten minutes Sokka had formed teams and lined out his strategy. Just after the courtyard had emptied, a figure dressed entirely in shades of red appeared from a hiding place and hurried after the warriors.

* * *

Sokka studied the yard from where he was crouched behind one of the shed. A few goons were patrolling outside and they were quietly and efficiently taken out by the Kyoshi Warriors with their chi blocking. Spotting a window in the shed he carefully straightened up and peeked inside. Inside were about twenty men milling around, the looms and spinning wheels shoved to the side.

He crouched back down and considered what he had seen. If they could somehow block this shed of, they would have taken out one third of the goons. "Toph…" he whispered. "Can you bend a wall around the shed so that no one can get out?"

"Sure. But if there is an earth bender inside, they will break out in no time."

Sokka considered that for a moment. "Wish we had a way to tell…" He turned to look to the bald Avatar that was crouching besides him. "He Aang, if you can take away peoples bending, can you also tell if they are benders?"

Aang glanced at him, confused. "I don't think so."

"Because you've never tried." Katara piped up beside him excitedly. "It doesn't hurt to try…"

Aang frowned for a moment and shrugged. He closed his eyes, reaching deep inside himself for that part that had allowed him to take Ozai's bending away…

Katara and Sokka were not surprised to see his eyes and tattoo's glowing with a faint blue light when he opened them again. Aang gently touched Katara's arm, willing to see her bending. Slowly the image cleared up and he could 'see' Katara in a different way, with deep blue flames flickering inside of her. Then he focused on Toph, searching for the same 'sense' he had just used. He could also see flames flickering inside of her, but then in a bright green.

"Is it working?" Katara whispered excitedly.

Aang only nodded and carefully rose from his crouch to look inside the window. He attempted to reach out with his newly found sense and he found he could see the potential of the goons inside. "There are no benders, Sokka." He let the glow fade from his eyes, inhaling deeply as the word around him shifted and settled back in his normal range of perception.

"Okay Toph, go ahead."

Toph stepped back and raised the wall almost soundlessly.

Before the group moved on to their next target Sokka whispered: "This is going to be a piece of cake…"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Sokka wanted to eat his words. The yard had turned in utter chaos…

Fire balls flew through the air, making the water and ice that Katara and Pakku were tossing around glister in the dark. Luckily for the water benders there was a small stream besides the yard that was used to power the water wheel and that now provided plenty of ammunition. The sound of metal hitting metal resounded through the yard as the non-bender warriors went toe to toe with the goons who were wielding swords and other sharp, pointy instruments.

Sokka parried an attack that would have taken of one of limbs. It had started out so well… After getting the wall up around one of the sheds, they had done the same to another. But then a platoon of forty well-trained Dai Li agents had come marching in.

They had easily freed the goons for the sheds and everything had gone south…

He had chance to pause for one moment and surveyed the situation. Several people were lying on the ground, many knocked out by the chi blocking Kyoshi Warriors. Against the wall ice glistered, keeping several more people out of the way.

Aang was nearby, kicking up a storm to keep at least ten Dai Li agents away from him. Not too far from him, Katara had surrounded herself with the octopus water bending form, using the tentacles of water to fend off her own attackers.

After one more glance around the yard, Sokka came to decision. "Aang, can you put an end to this? We need to finish this now before more people get hurt… We are hindering each other on this small space!"

Having the time to take a breath, Aang glanced around himself and yelled back: "I am on it." Within seconds his tattoos and eyes lighted up for a moment and Aang started walking to the yard. Every enemy that he spotted was captured in a small tornado that stayed in its place. The captives were not hurt, but the swirling winds surrounding them prevented them from taking any further action.

The Dai Li attacking Katara were the first to be captured. She dismissed the octopus and immediately started checking the still figures on the ground to see if they were in need of healing. And as soon as it was possible, the Kyoshi Warriors braved the small tornados and quickly paralyzed every enemy.

When they were done, the building in which Miki was being held posed the last problem…

* * *

Eleven warriors surrounded the building in which Miki was being kept. Hakoda had deputized two other Water Tribe Warriors to keep an eye the mass of paralyzed goons and Dai Li agents, while the other had been send to fetch the troops necessary to arrest the whole everyone. Suki had sent one of her warriors with him, while the others, except for herself and Ty Lee, were also keeping an eye on the paralyzed criminals.

Sokka carefully peeked through the window. "There are about fifteen guys, all looking very tense and alert, inside. One is holding a knife on Miki's throat and the others are guarding the doors and windows. Aang?"

Aang also looked through the window, his sight shifting into that new sense that could detect benders. "There are six earth benders. One is the guy with Miki, two are by the door and the huge barrel and the other three are spread out along the east wall."

Sokka once more surveyed the situation, this time spotting the window behind the man holding Miki. "Katara, master Pakku, can you get to the other side and pull the guy away without hurting Miki."

The two water benders checked the situation. "Easily." Katara whispered full confidence.

"Then go the other side." Sokka instructed them. "As soon as I give the signal, we enter and overwhelm them. Suki, your sole task is to make sure you get to Miki, get her down and get her to stay there." The rest of the warriors nodded. "Alright, spread around to the windows and doors, so you can enter quickly."

The rest of them spread out and Sokka once more looked inside. The men were pacing nervously. Suddenly he saw the tendrils of water spiraling their way to the man holding Miki, one grabbing his arm and pulling his knife away. The others wrapping around his neck and waist, pulling him away with a vicious tug.

As soon as Miki was free, he yelled: "NOW!" He drew his own sword and barreled through the window…

* * *

It was over in minutes. With Miki safe, they didn't held back and the remaining criminals were completely overwhelmed.

Now Miki was crying her eyes out, safely tucked away in Aang's arms, while Katara was healing Sokka's arm. Ty Lee and Suki moved around, giving these goons the same treatment as the goons outside, leaving them all safely unconscious. The members of the Order of the White Lotus had gone outside to assist with the arrest of the creeps outside.

No one spotted the slender figure in the barrel tucked away the corner. The figure rose slowly, a throwing knife firmly in his hand…

Suddenly everything happened like lightning… Suki saw the figure move from the corner of her eyes and called out a warning… Two knives flew through the air, one from the attacker, the other from Mai, aimed at the attacker. It stuck him just in the shoulder and the man went down. Ty Lee was on him immediately, hitting a point his neck that knocked him out.

A blur of red and black suddenly flew at Zuko with a cry of: "Watch out!" Zuko hit the ground, the blurry figure collapsing on top of him, the knife just above the heart the mysterious rescuer…

* * *

Katara abandoned Sokka and quickly knelt down to the wounded rescuer. Together with Mai she carefully rolled the rescuer of the Fire Lord. Mai hugged Zuko while Katara wrestled with two cloaks, one black, one scarlet. "Mai, give me a hand here." She ordered.

Together with Mai she pulled away two cloaks and carefully cut away the crimson robe that surrounded the knife. Mai's eyes widened while they removed the layers. "What is a Bride of Agni doing here?"

"I don't know." Once the robe knife was free, she carefully pulled her hands around it, the water surrounding her hands already glowing. "Mai, when I give the signal, pull out the knife." At Mai's nod, she focused and said: "Now."

Mai immediately pulled out the knife and Katara forced the water in the wound, staunching the bleeding and treating the damage that threatened the Brides life. After a few minutes she removed the water, bending it back into the skin. "She will still need care, but she should be out of danger." Katara put two fingers in the unconscious woman's neck to check her heartbeat and pulled away the veil so it would not hinder her breathing.

Zuko approached hesitantly, his eyes wide in shock and his hands were trembling… "MOM!"

* * *

Ursa had to blink a few times before her vision cleared. Her chest hurt terrible, but above her was the most beautiful sight she had seen in a long time: her son's face with a tearful smile.

"Mom, is that really you? How did you get here?" he asked hesitantly.

She had to try a few times before she could croak out: "I am here." Another face joined her son's, the water tribe girl she had seen in the hallways every so often with a compassionate expression on her face.

"Zuko, your mother is pretty badly hurt. We need to get her back to the palace and she needs to recover before she can answer all your questions. A stretcher is already coming…"

Zuko nodded affirmatively and Katara left again, leaving mother and son alone. After a few more moments, Ursa felt everything slowly becoming black before her eyes. "Sleep." She managed to say before sank away in the darkness.

* * *

Mai almost immediately wrapped her arms around him when Ursa had been loaded on a stretcher and carried away. Iroh put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Let's get back to the palace. Then you can visit your mother some more."

Aang approached, Miki still in his arms. "Iroh is right. Piandao and Toph said they would remain here to handle things. Let's get back."

Outside it was crazy. Everywhere were soldiers, loading the paralyzed criminals in metal prison carriages as protection against earth bending. Outside the yard several litters were waiting and Zuko climbed with Mai in the first one. Aang, Miki and Katara climbed in the second one, while the rest either chose to walk back or also climbed in one of the litters.

* * *

"Aang, can't I stay with you and Katara tonight?" Miki asked pleadingly, tears still sparkling in her eyes.

"No, little one." Aang pulled the blankets over her and sat on the edge of the queen-sized bed. "Katara and I are gonna be in meetings till deep in the night, explaining what happened and all that. You would be all alone. But Ty Lee will be here in a moment and she will stay with you."

A few moments later Ty Lee calmly opened the door and skipped inside, dressed in a long loose sleeping shirt. She yawned: "I'm really tired. You too, Miki?"

"A bit." The girl said, still very sad.

Ty Lee crawled in the other side of the bed and put her hand on Miki's shoulder. "Everything is gonna be fine. No one will come and get you. There is also a guard outside the door."

"You see, Miki. And if you get a really bad nightmare, just ask the guard outside the door to come get me or Katara. Alright?" Miki nodded and Aang kissed her on the forehead. "Good night."

Ty Lee somersaulted out of bed for a moment and showed a small flask to Aang. "I got this from the infirmary if she really has trouble sleeping. But I think she'll be okay."

Aang smiled gratefully. "Thanks for doing this, Ty Lee."

"No problem." Ty Lee smiled back. "Now go." Aang waved to Miki and left. Ty Lee crawled back in bed and opened her arms. Miki eagerly scrambled into them.

Sooner than anyone expected soft, regular breathing sounds filled the room.

* * *

The negotiations had been paused for two days, but everything was still crazy the next day. Everyone was trying to figure out what had happened and how was responsible for what. Yet in the middle of the craziness Zuko found some time to visit his mother in the later afternoon, together with Mai.

Ursa's eyes brightened when she saw her son and his betrothed. She was resting comfortably on some pillows in a fairly private side room and had a lot more color to her face. "Both of you look wonderful."

Zuko glanced down at his formal robes: "Thanks mom. How are you doing?" He sat down next to her and took her hand between his own. Mai stood behind him, a hand resting on Zuko's shoulder.

Ursa ignored the question and smiled at the knife thrower. "You have grown up beautiful, Mai."

A faint blush colored Mai's cheeks. "Thank you, Lady Ursa."

"Mom?" Zuko sounded a bit impatient.

"I am recovering well, Zuko. Young Katara came by this morning and treated my wound again." She surveyed her son's face. "But I think you have many questions…"

"I do. I figured out what happened that night… what you did to grandfather and why… but what happened to you after that? Where did you go? I missed you so much…" Zuko bowed his head, hiding his glistering eyes.

Slowly Ursa lifted her hand, wiping away a tear that had fallen there. "It is a long story. But I can tell you the short version. But would you mind passing that cup over there?" Zuko handed her the cup of water and she sipped it a few times. "After your father told me to leave the palace, I took enough money and jewelry to live on for a while. I changed my name in Rohini, also changed my appearance and traveled around the Fire Nation for about a year. I told people I was a one of the female trainers in the army, just returning from the Earth Kingdom colonies, who was looking to settle somewhere in her homeland."

She coughed, wincing as it pulled at the wound. Zuko carefully supported her and eased her back on the pillows after it was over. "You don't have to continue, mom…"

Ursa once more touched his cheek. "But I have to… You deserve to know the truth." She took a sip of water and continued: "After traveling for about a year I arrived at a small place called Shu Jing. Unfortunately I was attack by a small group of bandits. I managed to fight most of them of, but I was hurt. Then a swordsman came and he defeated the rest of them, tended to me and took me to his castle to recover. I believe you know Master Piandao."

Zuko was stunned, but Mai nodded. "We know him. He is a good friend of uncle Iroh and Sokka has studied under him."

"He actually never knew who I really was. But while I was recovering I spent a lot of time in his library and we had many discussions. I was never really fond of the war and what the Fire Nation was doing, but living there really opened my eyes. In the end, Piandao revealed he was a member of an organization which strived for a better world. I decided I wanted to help and I asked what I could do. For a long time, I did not get a reply. But just before I was planning to leave, Piandao came to me. He said they needed a pair of eyes in the capital and he asked me to take that role upon myself. Together we worked out the plan of me joining the Brides of Agni, still under my identity as Rohini. I arrived there just after you were banished and I have remained there ever since, giving information to the Order of the White Lotus whenever I could." Ursa swallowed.

Zuko and Mai were silent for a long time. Finally Zuko spoke: "I am so glad you're back." He carefully leaned forward and hugged his mother. "Will you come back home with us?"

Ursa returned the hug. "If I can… But I am bound by my vows and it's not easy to get released."

Mai smiled at the sight of mother and son hugging. "I am sure that if it is necessary that Aang will help…" Both mother and son didn't really react, but just remained in their hug…

* * *

A few days later Aang sat down at his desk in his office and gestured for Chief Padong to take the seat next to him. "How are things going with the investigation?"

"With the help of Master Toph we are making excellent progress with the interrogations. We have been able to release twenty members from house arrest after it became clear they did not know anything, while ten are currently awaiting trial. Their houses have been searched for evidence and what has been found is currently being analyzed. The questioning and charging of the men arrested is still going on and we don't expect it to be finished in for at least month." Chief Padong paused for a moment. "How is the young water bender doing?"

"Her name is Miki, Chief Padong, and she is recovering as well as possible. She still has nightmares, but she has the resilience of a child. She has thrown herself in learning water bending so someone else won't be able to take her and that she can rescue other people instead of being rescued." Aang had to smile at the memory of being dragged out of bed just before sunrise because Miki wanted to practice.

"That is good news. Another issue we are currently dealing with is the suit of the owner of industrial yard where she was being kept. He wishes to be paid for the damage done and remuneration of the missed income."

"Has he been cleared of any involvement? I find that difficult to believe. They opened the gate of the yard with a key…"

"He and the other owners of keys are due to be questioned in the next few days. We have told him that his suit will not be processed before he is cleared of any involvement."

Aang nodded. "I know the Council of Advisors has asked your advice on the matter of forbidding the Green Jade Restoration Movement or not. What is your advice going to be?"

The Chief leaned forward and folded his hands together. "I am not quite sure yet, Avatar Aang. I hesitate to forbid it completely since they will go completely underground if that happens. I am leaning towards not forbidding it, but keeping the Movement under surveillance."

"I concur. Do you have any other questions or issues you wish to discuss?" Aang asked.

"I think that is it for now…"

"Then I look forward to your next report in three days."

* * *

It was both a sad and a joyful occasion. Sad because everyone was heading his or her own way again and this was their last evening together for who know how long. But it was also joyful. The treaty had been written to all parties' satisfaction, most dangerous members of the Green Jade Restoration Movement were imprisoned and awaiting trial and Zuko and Aang had managed to get a mostly recovered Ursa released from her vows.

Miki was still recovering well and was often found telling her 'adventure' to the children with whom she had attended the palace school the last few weeks. Her parents were no so happy though and they had written a letter they wanted their daughter home as soon as possible.

They had all gathered in Iroh's tea shop and everyone, except Aang, was wearing Earth Kingdom style clothing. Iroh was playing the sunghi horn which Appa really seemed to enjoy, while Zuko was handing around tea. Toph was lazing around, her feet resting on the table. Aang was entertaining Momo and Mai and Suki were playing a game of Pai Sho with Katara looking on.

Sokka was very busy with his calligraphy brush. "Zuko, stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment." He sounded annoyed, but his voice soften quickly. "I wanted do a painting, so we always remember the good times together.

Katara headed over to watch. "That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka…" She studied the drawing for a few moments and her voice turned angry. "Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears ?"

"Those are your hair loopies."

Zuko, Suki and Mai also came over to check the painting and no one looked really happy when they saw it.

"At least you don't look like a boarcupine." Zuko exclaimed. "My hair's not that spiky!"

Mai agreed: "I look like a man."

"And why did you paint me fire bending?" Suki looked like she wanted her bop her boyfriend on the head.

Sokka shrugged. "I thought it looked more exciting that way." Momo landed next to him and chattered at him. Sokka glared back. "Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo ?"

Aang had to smile at the antics of his friends and headed outside, patting Appa for a moment. On the inside Iroh and Toph had also come over to check it out.

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore. I've really trimmed down." Iroh protested.

"Well, I think you all look perfect!" Toph exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. Everybody had to laugh and Katara suddenly noticed the absence of Aang.

She headed outside to find him at the railing, looking at the setting sun. Katara joined him at the railing and Aang turned to look at her, causing her to flush. But she put a hand on his shoulder and hugged him. Words were not necessary between them.

A few moments later they let go of each other and they watched the sunset for a few more moments. Katara once more turned to look at Aang and leaned forward, their lips meeting. Wrapping her arms around her, Aang deepened the kiss as the sun finished his journey below the horizon…

The end?

_**Some more authors' notes: **_

_I hope you enjoyed this story of how Aang and his friends work to rebuild the world. I have a few ideas I would like to write and many threads were set up in this, but also in previous stories. So I ask my readers, what would you like to see next? The marriage between Zuko and Mai? Katara's and Aang's vacation at the Eastern Air Temple? Or Sokka and Suki training with Piandao? The only thing I won't write about is Toph. I find it really difficult to write and while I can manage her for little bits, I am not going to write a story with her in the centre. _

_Hinotaka is the unnamed Fire Nation Avatar we see briefly in 'The Avatar State'._

_Yes, I did age up Aang a little bit. In my storyline was freed by Katara and Sokka in early autumn and turned thirteen soon after. _

_Katara's status within the Water Tribes as Venerable Woman is based upon the Cherokee idea of a Ghigau, a Beloved Woman._

_Svaha is the consort of Agni in Hinduism. It seemed like an appropriate form of address for a Bride of Agni. _

_Yes, these are for dolls, but here are the pictures of Mai's kimono and Katara's ao dai.  
__Mai: __www(dot)carpatina(dot)com/Kimono(dot)html  
__Katara: __web(dot)archive(dot)org/web/20071218205214/http:/www(dot)carpatina(dot)com/AoDai(dot)html_

_The ideas for the government duties for a Fire Lady were borrowed from __SCWLC's Proposal series. Thank you for letting use it!_

_The last scene is of course the last scene of the series and is of course from the hand of __Aaron Ehasz, Michael Dante DiMartino, __and Bryan Konietzko__. It was written with the help the great transcript found here: www(dot)avatarspiritmedia(dot)?ep=321. _


	4. Preview

_The sequel to Spring talks__: _

A bittersweet vacation

By Eva aka Pinkfox

The sun was already setting when Aang brought Appa down the middle of the three mountains on which the Eastern Air Temple was built. Katara stared, awed by the architecture, despite the huge damage done by the Fire Nation and time. "It is beautiful, Aang."

Aang smiled, but an underlying sadness shone in his eyes. "It is. I just wish you could have seen it while it was still teeming with life."

Katara put her hand on his shoulder, wordlessly giving comfort.

ATLA

They landed on one of the large, airy balconies which easily could have held ten Appa's. Efficiently they divested Appa of his saddle and luggage and Appa flew off to get a drink of water.

Katara looked around, taking in the architecture from up close. "Did you want to camp outside? The weather is beautiful and I would like to look at the stars with you tonight."

Aang grinned. "I like that." Quickly they set up camp, putting their bedrolls side by side. Katara went off to find some water, while Aang collected wood and made a campfire.

When Katara came back, she hung a cauldron above the fire and started to chop various vegetable for a thick stew. After collecting more fire wood and caring for Appa, Aang came back and he quickly grabbed another knife to help. Katara smiled at him. "I picked up something new in the village where we stopped yesterday to try in the stew. It is called tofu and the woman who sold it to me said it was a kind of meat replacement, made from soy beans." She held up the spongy, white block.

Aang cocked his head. "I've heard of it, but I've never had it. I'd like to try it."

Katara sliced of a piece and started to chop it in tiny pieces. "Apparently I can also use it for that stew that everyone likes so much. I can marinate the tofu in the same marinade as the meat and use it in the same way."

"So you mean I don't have chew on some stick anymore while the rest of you attack that stew?" Aang teased, his eyes twinkling.

Katara sputtered. "You… you… grrr…argh…"

_To be continued in __'A bittersweet vacation'. The fic can be found on my profile. _


End file.
